Open Your Eyes
by sunshine-n-kisses
Summary: Hinata can't be the heiress she wants to be so she runs away to escape unwanted marriage. Will she be willing to leave the new life she's been made when she's found? Or is she willing to join the 'criminals' with her own page in the Bingo Book? KisaHina
1. But Home Is Nowhere

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a brand new story! And my grammar and spelling has improved some! (Yay!) I'm glad you thought this would be a story worth reading! Otherwise... you wouldn't be here right now, huh? (happy dance) Well, I'm really excited about this story because KisameXHinata seems to be my favourite pairing. I hope it really is worth reading... If not then I might just not continue this...**

**Anyhoo! Here are the ages that I'm pretty sure are correct (correct enough, anyway):**

**Kisame -- 33**

**Itachi -- 21**

**Deidara -- 18**

**Konan -- 23**

**Hinata -- 16**

**Yeah... I'll add other ages later when I think upon the subject more...**

**Now that I think about it, I should be getting on to the story, ne? (Teehee...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.... I promise. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. (What a genius!)**

**---**

My mind was racing. Visions of my sister glaring at me, my father slapping me, and the Hyuuga counsel turning up their noses at me in disgust went through my mind and didn't intend on leaving for a moment. These things called thoughts were keeping me away from knowing what I was doing, where I was going, and what I had done.

I didn't notice that I was wearing the nicest clothes I owned, that my cleavage was pretty well shown, and that I was barefoot. I didn't notice the rocks jabbing into my hurrying feet, the scratches I'd gotten from the tree limbs that I ran through, and the tears running down my red, blotchy face.

I didn't notice those things. All I could think of was getting away. Away from the pain, the endless training for nothing, and the sharp looks I earned from everyone in my family even though I tried so hard to get a smile or even a simple nod of acceptance.

I thought of the force had they put on me. The thought of an unwanted marriage hung over me heavily. The Hyuuga counsel had decided that I be married. I was told to dress my best for the counsel meeting.

_"Dress to impress, Hinata-sama," Neji told me._

So I had "dressed to impress". The counsel welcomed me and the meeting began like most meetings. I smiled solemnly and adorned the serious "Hyuuga face" as I'd referred to it as. I stood straight until I was told to sit and even then I sat with utmost pride. I soon found that attempt at being the heiress I was was completely futile because once they told me the news of the arranged marriage, I completely collapsed. I could feel my face falter as they spoke to me as if conducting a simple business deal.

_"Hinata, there has been some observation of you recently and we have our doubts about your capabilities..."_ _An elder had said._

I didn't stay for the rest. I couldn't hear of who would be taking away my freedom, my life, and my chance at Naruto. I refused to listen, so instead, I ran. That's why I was there, in the forest. That's what I was. I was a pathetic little girl running barefoot through the outside of her village, not knowing where she was going, what she was going to do, or what would happen next.

I could feel my chest get tight after some time and the ground soon met my face. I didn't remember falling. I didn't remember running to get where I had landed. But I couldn't close my eyes. Closing my eyes meant to me, at the time, that I'd given up. That I'd just given up my chance at life and I was closing my eyes just for them to never be open again. That wasn't going to happen.

Then it started to rain. At first I thought I was being attacked and my mind made me believe I deserved it for running like an adolescent child.

_It's okay, Hinata,_ I told myself._ Father finally caught up with you and now you're just getting what's expected._

The rain beat down on me in soft spats, though, I soon realized. Forcing myself to roll over, I looked up at the dark sky. Father wasn't there. No one was there. I was completely alone in the forest. That meant no one had come after me. No one to check on me. To see if I was alright. If I was okay. Right then, I knew I could have died there and no one would've noticed. My body would've been out there in the wood for days, even weeks maybe before someone noticed...

"Strange."

I didn't recognize that voice. My eyes searched as far as their sockets would let them. I couldn't move my head in the least. Nothing out of the ordinary caught my vision. Though, my eyes were blurry with tears and probably very puffy and red.

Red...

Yes, something red was in my line of sight. I could make out something definitely red, then. It was above me. Judging the shape of the thing above me, I could tell it was a person. A person with red hair.

_Gaara...? _My mind was at a blank. I tried to picture Gaara in the forest looking at me. I must have looked pretty terrible. So terrible that he didn't even feel like killing me. He just wanted to stare at me. Maybe even feel a little sorry for me.

"What is it, yeah?"

Another unrecognizable vocal. My eyes did the searching once again and I made out a faint... yellow?

Yellow next to the red.

_Naruto, too...? _I didn't know what to do. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Naruto was here to tell Gaara that he shouldn't feel sorry for me. That he should help him take me home... No not home... To Naruto's home... Yeah, Naruto's home...

"Aw, she's blushing, yeah!"

Naruto seemed to be bouncing. My vision was so blurry I could only make out faint traces of him hovering over me.

"I'm taking her home, yeah! Do you think Leader-sama will care, yeah?"

I knew it! I knew Naruto was taking me home. To his home! He was taking me home and I was going to live with him so my family can't hurt me anymore. Thank you, Naruto...

"He won't like it. He'll surely kill her. We should just leave her. Let's go, Deidara."

Gaara didn't want me to go home?

"No, I want to keep her, yeah! We just won't tell Leader-sama, yeah. What he won't know won't hurt him, yeah."

Naruto wanted me to! I agreed whole-heartedly with the blond.

Soon I couldn't feel the rough ground below me anymore and Naruto's body was suddenly really close to mine. I could almost make out his beautiful face. His hair had grown exceptionally long, though. Weird, yesterday it was short like usual...

"Sasori, she's smiling at me, yeah!"

"Let's go. I'm tired of wasting time here."

By then, my eyes were closed. I didn't consider it giving up on life anymore now that Naruto was holding me. He would take me home and we'd live happily ever after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My head hurting was the first thing I acknowledged when I woke up. A hammer beating against my skull. A 500 pound sledge hammer bashing its way to my brain, which is what it sought after to smash into pudding. I groaned and held my head in my hands. Memory of the night before made me hesitate to open my eyes. Was I still in the forest? Was I possibly really at my beloved Naruto's house? Or was that all just a dream?

I slowly peeked open my eyes and saw nothing. There was nothing but darkness. I sat up and looked around frantically until I saw a sliver of light. It came from underneath a doorway.

My first instinct told me to get up and run to the light, but another, unheard of voice in my head told me that staying put would be my best option. Just to be safe, I activated my byakugan and scanned my surroundings. The area seemed a bit cheery... but it wasn't Naruto's house. Maybe it was some random traveler's home and they decided to take me in as they passed my bedraggled body in the forest. I couldn't see a person outside the doorway where the light shone through. Though, I could see a hallway that stretched across a large span. Beyond the hallway was... a large kitchen and more rooms. I turned around to look through the other side of the wall behind me but it was completely different. The wall opposite the wall with the door was a wall with a window. I stood up on the bed to see out the window. Nothing but faint moonlight greeted me.

Suddenly, light filled the room I was in. Startled, I turned around to face my savior.

_What?_

I should have said "captor".

Standing in front of me, right in the doorway, was a man with long blond hair, one visible eye, and an Akatsuki cloak on.

A scream choked its way up my throat and I opened my mouth to shriek in terror, but less than a millisecond later, the man had his hand over my mouth, his other arm around my waist, holding my arms to my sides, and he was saying something that my ears wouldn't let me hear at first.

"Shh. Don't freak out on me already, yeah." Somehow, I recognized the blond man. I'd seen him before. Blond in the Akatsuki... He was in my Bingo book... His page wasn't really one I visited often if at all so... He was...

Deidara.

He still had his hand over my mouth when I'd come to this conclusion. My bottom lip quivered at the sudden realization that I was going to die soon. Terribly soon. My eyes began to water and my breathing became slightly labored.

Deidara's single blue eye looked me over and widened a fraction. "What? Are you crying now, yeah? Don't cry, yeah!" He removed his hand and placed it on my cheek. "You don't have a reason to cry, yeah! I don't plan to kill you, if that's what you're thinking, yeah."

Tears filled my eyes until they overflowed and streaked down my cheeks. His words weren't reassuring. I'm sure it was just a joke to him. He'd kill me once he had me believing I wasn't going to die.

Somehow, in all that sudden fear, terror, and worry, I didn't miss being back home. I didn't miss seeing my father or my sister. Even in this strange, sudden turn of my life, I didn't really want to be back in the hands of my family.

I had rather been there, in that room with Deidara from the Akatsuki, who I'm sure was going to kill me anytime soon.

"You're far too important to kill, yeah," Deidara stated, letting me go completely so I could collapse onto the bed and shrink away from him. He stood at the foot of the bed and stared at me. "You see, girlie, you have a very... inviting appearance, yeah." He raised an eyebrow.

Immediately, I looked down at myself and noticed that most of my breasts were showing, and I didn't have any trousers on.

_Where did my pants go?_

I pulled my legs to myself and wrapped my arms around them, setting my chin on my knees.

"You are a very attractive girl, yeah." I watched as Deidara advanced on me. "You'll make a very amusing pet as long as you keep quiet, yeah. You see," He sat on the bed and drew near to me. So near, I could feel the heat of his breath on my face. "Leader-sama doesn't know you're here, yeah. And he won't as long as you keep quiet, yeah. Which you had better, because otherwise... you're not going to live through another day, yeah."

I visibly shuddered. So, either way, I was dead? What a win-win situation that turned out to be.

A sickening laugh reached my ears and I looked up to see him getting off of the bed. "I'll get you some food, girly. You stay put, yeah, or it's off with your head."

I sat in place and didn't move once while he was gone. My headache was gone and forgotten. I had new problems. _Worse_ problems, now.

Only a few minutes gone and he was already back with a pear and a glass of something liquid. Possibly water.

"I can't cook and since no one but Sasori and I know about you, I can't just randomly pop into the kitchen and demand someone make me food, yeah." Deidara sat in front of me and handed me the pear. "Take this, yeah; it's all I can get right now. Later, I'll have someone cook you something, yeah. I just need to figure out who I can trust to keep you a secret, yeah." He set the glass down on the end table and stood up.

I observed the pear slowly and it seemed normal enough. I checked it over on the inside with my byakugan to see for any rotten parts or poison.

Nothing.

_He's really giving me a normal fruit? But he's evil..._

Finally, my hunger won out and I almost took a bite. On second thought, I rubbed it against my shirt to get rid of any dirt on the outside of it.

"That's not such a good idea, yeah." I looked up a Deidara. He was smiling. "Your shirt isn't really considered clean, yeah."

Looking from him to my shirt, I knew he was right. I sighed and looked back up at the blond man, but didn't say anything. He was still smiling. It was almost menacing.

"Can you speak at all, yeah?" His eye was searching me. Tracing my body. I felt I was being judged. Then he looked away flippantly. "Whatever, yeah. Judging by your clothes and soft appearance, you're from a wealthy family, no? I know you are, yeah. You're from Konoha, right, yeah?"

I didn't say anything. He continued quickly so I guessed he didn't want me to answer anyway.

"All I can say, yeah, is get used to the shitty food and the uncomfortable dirtiness, yeah. Because you've come one large step down from being rich." His eye was all over me once again. "I bet you're thinking you wish you were back home right now, huh, yeah."

I looked down at my hands, focusing on the scratches that were there. They were scabbed over already. Finally, I said, my voice a broken record of a whisper, "...B-but… h-home is no-nowhere..."

-----

**Aw, no Kisame... I'm sorry you guys. This is like an intro or something. He will definitely be in the next chapter though! He's very important in this story! (YESH!!)**

**I wrote this during the Super Bowl XLIII.**

**It was like: Hinata crying--Steelers are winning--Hinata sees Naruto?--Steelers still winning--Hinata shocked and scared--Man, are the Cardinals ever going to score?!**

**Leave it up to the punk/emo/screamo/head-banging girl to enjoy football... Ugh...**

**I'm hoping for reviews, like most undeserving authors. I'm not going to write more unless I get a certain amount of reviews, though... If I **_**do**_** get that amount of reviews... give me a week and I'll update. I promise...**

**-x-Sunny-x-**


	2. Girl's Not Grey

**Wow, you guys... This chapter is terrible... I'm serious. I spent the last few hours writing this and it was terrible. First: It's boring. REALLY BORING! Ugh. Second: Kisame is totally... barely in it. He's in it some but he isn't portrayed... handsomely... at all. So… I'm sorry. Besides, no one likes this story so I don't know why I'm so worried. I have gotten two reviews.**

**Only two. (How sad.)**

**I wasn't really aiming for a certain amount but two just seems harsh... At least I got more than zero, though! Am I right? :D Yay!**

**And, staying in this mindset for a while caused me to think, "Hey, it doesn't matter if people like it. As long as I like writing it. Someday, someone will come across it and enjoy this boring stuff. Someday..." :D I'm a true dreamer. Heh.**

**

* * *

**

Deidara seemed to be the only person to exist to me the first few days I stayed in the Akatsuki hideout. I slept in the floor in a corner of the room away from him and his bed. Every morning, I'd 'wake up' from a very restless night, always rubbing sleep from my eyes. I didn't trust Deidara. He came off nice, but the look of being deceived greatened in his eye each day.

I would watch as he made his way to his bathroom and take a shower. Unfortunately, he needed to pass me and my corner to get to the bathroom door. Occasionally, he'd pat my head or I'd feel the tongue from the mouth on his hand lick across my face. It made me shudder each time...

He oh so willingly dressed openly right in front of me in his room. He'd walk out of his bathroom without a towel and walk to his dresser as if I wasn't even there. But he would always smirk while doing it so I knew he was doing it to bother me. Not that I could object. He'd probably kill me if I told him to dress somewhere else.

Then he'd leave. That was my favourite part of the day. As soon as the door closed behind him, I would get up, stretch as best as my aching body could, and I'd take a shower. His bathroom always smelled like flowers and his shampoo was the type for women's hair. When I first saw it, I thought I would laugh. Then I realized-- I couldn't laugh. I just seemed impossible anymore.

Clothes were easy to come by. Deidara wore small sizes and he said they sometimes shrunk so they were pretty close to fitting for me. He made the bottom drawer in his dresser the only one I could take clothes from, saying that if I so dared to touch his other clothes, he'd plant a C4 in my stomach and send me out into the forest. I didn't dare to object.

I'd spend all day doing... nothing. He may bring me food sometime during the day but it would only be something small like an apple or a piece of bread. One thing I knew for sure: he wasn't fattening me up to eat me. And a glass of water was always a given.

Sometimes, I think he spits in it...

Then Deidara will come back, dress for bed, right in front of me of course, and go to sleep. All without a single word to me.

So, like I said, he was the only person to exist for me.

Until the day things changed. A week had passed. I only knew because I'd been counting the days by sunlight. It was near the middle of the day and I was healing some of the scratches on my legs. They were going to leave barely noticeable scars, but I didn't mind. Concentrating on my task, I didn't notice the loud footsteps coming from the hallway or that they were headed towards Deidara's bedroom door.

The door opened and shut before I could look up. Before I knew it, I was being shoved against the wall and a pair of clammy lips was locked onto mine. My first urge was to fight back so I kicked the intruder as hard as I could. I didn't seem to have any effect other than him tightening his grip on my arms. I jerked and bucked underneath him. I opened my eyes, which was something I hadn't thought of doing until then, and saw that it was Deidara. I cringed and just as quickly as he had come, he pulled away, smirking.

"Hey, pretty face, yeah" He said, licking his lips.

If not for his grip on my arms, I would have fallen to the floor. I looked down at my feet, away from his face.

"Aw, did I do something to hurt you, yeah?" He taunted and let out a little fake gasp. "Did I take your first kiss, yeah?!"

_No._

He hadn't. Kiba had taken my first kiss. Back when we were fourteen. Deidara was way off from being my first kiss.

_Sorry, Deidara, you bastard._

As much as I wanted to say that out loud, I couldn't. I didn't want to speak to him at all. I had the feeling that if I did, it would only make him happy.

"At least tell me your name, girlie," His face was close to mine once again and he began to kiss down my jaw. "I need to know your name, yeah, so I'll have something to say when we-"

A man I had never seen before rushed into the room, glaring at Deidara. "Deidara, you bastard, you're going to repay me--" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw me. The man was tall and his face was completely covered up with the exception of his eyes by a hooded mask. Something told me he was just as bad, if not worse than Deidara.

"Kakuzu!" Deidara stood up and hissed at the man, "Get out of my room, yeah!"

"Well, well, well, Deidara," I could only wince as the man chuckled. "Harboring little girls are we? I wonder how Leader-sama will like this."

"He won't know if you would just shut up, yeah!" Deidara was standing in front of me with his arms crossed. "I'll pay for the damage for the damn door, okay, yeah?"

"That's not good enough anymore, Deidara." The man could have been smiling for all I knew. It seemed like he was. "I have something on you worth a lot more than that now."

"Dammit!" Deidara looked like a child throwing a hissy fit when he doesn't get what he wants. If I could have, I would have laughed. "Fine, what do you want, yeah?"

"Money." He held out his hand and I drew back more into myself when I noticed he was looking at me. "Or you could just give me the girl and I'll be on my way."

"Hell no, yeah!" Deidara stomped his foot and growled.

"What the fuck is going on?! I'm tired of all this goddamn noise!!" Another man walked in through Deidara's now open bedroom door. The first thing I noted was his white hair and his loud booming voice.

_Why hadn't I heard him before, with how loud he is...?_

He didn't even look at me at first. "You two need to shut the fuck up. And you," He pointed at Deidara. "You owe me a damn sacrifice! I'm taking it out on you, bitch, making me lose..." He trailed off when he noticed me. A sick grin immediately came across his face. "Holding a little pet here without telling us shit, Dei-_chan_?"

I couldn't believe his language. He swore like no one I'd ever met. His violet eyes scanned my body and I could tell he was thinking exactly the same thing Deidara and that Kakuzu guy were thinking: _Weak little girl equals easy bedtime services_.

I didn't want to be bedtime services to them. I didn't want to be _anything_ to them. By then, I'd thought my problems and fears couldn't have gotten any worse. Oh, but they did.

The room went quiet when another person entered. I didn't know if it was a man or a beast. It was very tall, large, blue, and terrifying. It had a scowl on its face, an angry look in its eyes, and marks below its eyes that remarkably resembled gills.

It was simply hideous.

My mind told me to run. My body didn't listen to it. My heart was pounding and I was sure everyone in that room could hear it.

The blue thing glared at me and I hid my face beneath my arms, cowering into myself even more. I was sure that if that _thing_wanted me, it could easily take me from Deidara.

"What the hell, Deidara?" I heard a deep voice ask. I didn't want to look up, though, in fear that maybe it was the leader and he was about to kill me.

_Quick and painless, please_, I thought, my eyes shut tight.

"She's mine, Kisame, yeah." That was Deidara, I was sure. His speech impediment didn't escape me. "You can't have her, yeah!"

"You're such a damn fool, Deidara!" That deep voice again. It wasn't a threatening as the white-haired man's deep voice. "Do you even care what Leader-sama will do to you when he finds out? You do realize that he'll kill her and you'll have some hell to pay?"

"He won't find out, yeah! Enough lecturing, Kisame! I know what I'm doing, yeah!"

"Do you?"

That voice was different. It sent chills up my spine and I could sense everyone in the room go tense.

"Leader-sama..."

"What is the meaning of this? Bringing a simple commoner in the base to eat and dispose of is a regular thing for Zetsu, but you, Deidara, bring a little _girl_ from _Konoha_, the strongest hidden village in existence, and keep her here? She's obviously not here to be eaten!"

The chilling voice was really close to me then. Suddenly, I was pulled off the floor, and my head snapped up.

A man with bright orange hair and piercings all over his face had a vice grip on my arm, his fingers squeezing so hard I was sure circulation was going to be cut off from my left arm permanently. He wasn't looking at me, though. He was facing Deidara who seemed completely defeated, unlike his expression toward the other Akatsuki members. "You haven't fed her much, so don't tell me you were going to eat her."

"I'm not a cannibal, Leader-sama, yeah," Deidara wasn't even looking at the scary man. The floor seemed to be an interesting thing today.

"It doesn't matter now, fool, I'm going to punish you for bringing a stranger into the base without my consent." My arm was throbbing with pain but I didn't dare utter a word or sound.

"Yeah, there are enough _strange_people that live here as it is, Dei-chan."

That voice was exceptionally different from the others. Mainly because it was female. I dared a look in the direction of the voice. She was standing in the doorway and she was smiling. Her blue hair and simple grin made this all seem surreal.

"Konan, sarcasm isn't becoming of you." The leader's grip didn't lessen but he did seem to hold my arm in a more comfortable position for some reason.

"Well, _Leader_, I hope you don't mind if I ask, but what, exactly, are you going to do with that girl?"

This was something I honestly didn't want to know at that moment.

"I'm going to kill her."

I felt like I was about to go hysterical.

_Great. I'm going to die._

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain or mainly the darkness to overcome my body. But it didn't come as quickly as I had thought. I felt a hand close around my neck and I immediately bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't scream.

"Leader, postpone her death. She could be valuable."

It was that "Konan" girl. She sounded closer now, but it could have just been my imagination.

His hand was still clasped around my throat but it didn't tighten any more than it already was.

"Why? It doesn't matter. I'm not letting her leave the base to go back to Konoha and tell everyone all that she already knows about us."

A cool hand wrapped around my right arm and the leader's chokehold was removed from my throat. I couldn't stop myself from opening my eyes as I breathed in a little better. Konan was holding my arm with one hand and she was pulling the leader's hand away from my throat with the other. She looked at the leader like she was desperate for something.

"We won't let her leave. That would be stupid, don't you think." Her voice held a hint of playfulness. How could she be so open to the leader while everyone else seemed afraid of or loyal to him? "She could stay here with us."

"She's better off dead than in our way."

I had to admit, the leader _did_ have a valid point.

_Great. I'm going insane before I even get to die._

"I'll make sure she isn't in our way. She could be useful, you know." Konan's other hand slipped around my arm and she tugged me away from the leader gently. He loosened the grip he had on my left arm but he didn't seem to want to let go, though.

"Amuse me."

_Yeah, Konan. Amuse the leader before he kills me._

"She could be a very valuable person, and we could get ransom."

"I like that idea." That Kakuzu guy spoke up. He seemed bright on the idea of selling me to my family.

The leader was a tough person to convince, though. "We don't know if she's valuable. She could just be _any_ person from the Leaf Village."

"If she isn't important, we could still use her for other things." Konan tugged me away once again a little harder this time. It seemed to work because the leader let go of me and I was now being pulled behind Konan. "You've always complained about how I can't boil water and not burn the kitchen down, let alone cook a decent meal. She could cook. Or be our maid. Or something else."

Standing behind my new blue-haired savior, I watched as the leader sighed heavily. "This isn't the time for one of your estrogen moments, Konan. She better as hell not get in the way or I'll kill her. Otherwise, she can live."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_Did he say... "She can live"...?_

"_But_ she has to do the work around here: cooking, cleaning, etc. She doesn't leave the base for any reason, whatsoever."

Konan nodded and the leader left the room seconds later.

_I'm going to live...?_

I didn't believe it. I _was_ going to live. Only as long as I obey the rules.

Konan turned around to face me with a small smile. "Hi."

I looked at her with nothing but a blank expression. Did she expect me to talk?

"So I'm guessing you _don't_talk..." Her grin didn't leave her face as she grabbed my wrist gently and lead me out of Deidara's crowded room. "I don't blame you, I guess, since you've had to deal with Dei-chan for the past week."

_You have no idea so don't even start pretending you understand..._

She took me to her room. I sat on her bed like she advised and gazed around the room as she rummaged through her drawers for something.

"I guess I really can't understand your stress, but I'm just so glad that there's another female in here. I don't like being surrounded by men and it's hard trying to convince Pein to let me keep a girl that Itachi brings home. They usually die on the first day, but you seem like a solid bet." I stopped my wandering eyes to look at her while listening to her words and letting them sink in.

Uchiha Itachi? He brings girls here and they die on the first... day?

"Oh, but you're different." She must have seen my terrified expression. "Deidara brought you, so you're not the same."

_How reassuring._

Konan laid a pile of clothes next to me. "These should fit you. They're my old ones so they shouldn't bother Pein when you wear them."

_Pein...? Who's that...?_

I looked at the clothes setting next to me in curiosity. They were common clothes. I was glad I wasn't going to be forced to wear a maid uniform. That would have been too cliché for me to handle.

"What's your name?"

Looking at Konan once again, I decided she the was someone I could definitely trust out of anyone else here. So I cleared my throat and told her, "H-Hyuuga Hin-Hinata."

"Hinata," She repeated. "That's pretty. I'm Konan, but I'm sure you already know that. Well, Hinata-chan, there are a few things you need to know about things around here, before you get started. First, you have a lot to clean up after. This place is full of men who don't care what happens to their leftovers as long as they never have to see them again."

I nodded, showing her I was listening.

"Next, unfortunately, you can't stay in here and room with me. Pein likes to... erm, _visit_ me sometimes at night and you wouldn't want to be in here when that happens."

"W-Who's P-Pein?" I had to ask. There was no one in the Akatsuki I'd ever heard of being called 'Pein'.

"Oh," She adorned this apologetic look and smiled. "Pein is Leader-_sama_'s name. I don't call him 'Leader' unless another Akatsuki member is around."

_Oh..._

"So I-I'm rooming w-with som-someone e-else?" I asked, while standing up, getting ready to change clothes.

"Don't worry about changing now, Hinata. You should eat first." She put a hand on my arm to stop me. "And to answer your question, yes. But I'm not going to choose. I'll let the other members, the men, decide who'll be best for you to stay with."

"T-They'll ch-choose?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'll give them the benefit of the doubt that they'll rape you. Just this once."

_That sounds promising..._

"I know it sounds horrible, but I'm sure at least one out of seven men wouldn't be a rapist. Ah, well, Zetsu is a cannibal so make that six men. Now your chances are even better." She grinned.

_Heh... But what if Zetsu is the one out of seven that ISN'T the rapist..._

* * *

With a bowl of hot ramen in my lap, I sat on a sofa in the corner of the room they all called the 'Main Room'. I guessed it was like a living room where everyone met and socialized when they weren't working on missions for the leader. Konan was sitting next to me on the sofa. She had gathered my six potential roommates. Well, she tried to gather all six but one of them, Uchiha Itachi to be exact, didn't want anything to do with me. Here, the others were... very creepy and/or very rapist-looking.

The five were across the room sort of huddled together, discussing... me. By the sound of it, they all couldn't agree on anything. Did they _all_ really want bedtime services _that_ badly? That seemed somewhat pathetic to me.

Deidara wasn't over there and that small thing made me happy a little. Whoever Zetsu was, he wasn't over there either. Hearing that he was a cannibal made me thankful to Konan for not letting him help decide.

Abruptly, a red-head stood up from the group and said, "I don't mind either way. I have more important things to do than dawdle over a girl I won't even mess with." He then walked out of the room.

That left four.

"That was Sasori," Konan told me after he left.

I nodded and ate some of the ramen slowly. I scanned the four men and judged them, marking them each for being a rapist for one reason or another.

All that was left was a man with an orange mask covering his face--he was giggling a lot-- raping could be the cause of his hysterics, that Kakuzu guy who seemed so obsessed with money-- there's no telling _what_ he'd do to me since I'd be 'free', the loud, white-haired man without a shirt-- that seems very 'rapist' to me, and that blue thing... He practically _screamed_ rapist! Though he hadn't said a single word throughout the entire debate.

The paused and no one said anything for a few moments before the one wearing the orange mask chirped, "Lets play Rochambeau for her! Tobi knows he'd win!!"

"Ah, you fucking moron. I'm not playing goddamn Rochambeau over a girl with you," The white haired man, Konan had introduced him as Hidan, said.

"Yeah, let's do it in a more civilized manner." Kakuzu agreed.

"Like what?" Hidan asked.

"We'll draw straws." Kakuzu answered simply.

_What? Is he serious?_

"Good idea, dipshit, where are the straws?"

_What the... Are they seriously going to…?_

"I'll get them!" The one who wears the orange mask on his face stood up and left the room.

"And that is Tobi. He's a little _eccentric_." Konan said.

Hidan laughed. "He's not eccentric, he's a damn idiot."

Tobi ran back into the room with four drinking straws in his hand. He sat down once again and tossed them in the middle of the four. "Straws."

"See what I mean?" Hidan looked over at Konan and me.

Kakuzu sighed and shook his head. "Tobi, that's not what we meant my _drawing straws_. But I don't feel like pulling straw from the damn broom so these'll have to do." He picked them up, broke one in half and, tossing the unwanted broken half aside, held the four straws out in a way that no one could tell one of them was a different size.

Hidan picked one first. It was a regular straw. "Dammit." He threw it angrily across the room.

I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad about that...

The blue shark-man reached for a straw but Tobi grabbed it first. He laughed as he pulled it out. It was unbroken. "Aw..."

"Heh, too bad, Tobi." The shark-monster-thing laughed darkly and reached for another straw.

This determined it.

The blue monster gripped a straw and pulled it out.

It came up short and I thought my heart was going to stop. It actually to a few seconds to register in my mind.

The blue _thing_ had drawn the short straw.

That wasn't right.

What was I supposed to do now...?

* * *

**If you've made it this far... I'm proud of you. I'm not sure even I would last through such an uneventful, creepy chapter... But I wrote it so I don't have to read it... :D (Yay!) Thank you for reading. You are a TRUE reader! Review? S'okay if you don't want to... But I like them...**


	3. Miseria Cantare

**My apologies. This is very late and I have many reasons why it is, but I'm just going to make you dislike me for a time by saying I got lost on the road of life. Somehow, I made it back to my laptop just in time to destroy my Writer's Block by spraying it in the face with chemicals in a clear bottle that I'm unsure of the origins of. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and the first chapter! :D NOW READ!!**

-----

The first thing I learned was his name.

Hoshigaki Kisame.

Second thing that Konan decided to inform me of was the fact that he didn't eat humans and was pretty tolerant of most of the annoying things that usually drive other people insane.

I was glad for the non... human eating thing. But I, Hinata Hyuuga, am _not_ an annoying person. I even decided to tell her that.

"Uh.. Hinata, honey," Konan grinned and patted my hand. "Your stuttering isn't very... appealing. It's... annoying."

"I-I can st-stop stuttering w-whenever I w-want," I tried my best to convince her but she just kept grinning.

"Sure, sure."

I sighed heavily and looked over at my new 'roommate'.

Unlike what I'd expected, he didn't look very happy or excited. Was this a trick for Konan and me to think he won't savagely take my virginity once he gets me to 'our' room? Or was I not really something a man wanted to have in his bed? Was I just deluding myself to think that _someone_ actually wanted to sleep with me?

I'm not sure anymore...

He stood and walked towards me and Konan. Nothing about him besides his appearance seemed particularly threatening. He approached in a normal fashion, at least. _Maybe he's not a freak..._I thought, standing barely erect next to Konan.

Stopping right in front of us, he looked from Konan to me and kept the intense gaze as he spoke, "Hinata, right?"

I nodded, not wanting to bother him with my "annoying" stuttering, and not knowing if I'd be able to even speak to this _thing_.

"Okay," was all he said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him. We left the room and headed down a large, dark corridor that just sent us to another hall, then to another. The Akatsuki hideout was rather complicated, it seemed.

I would definitely get lost here.

"Konan will give you clothes to wear, so I don't want to hear you complaining about that, got it?" His voice was gruff and bounced off the walls of the hallway, hitting me in the face. I nodded, which I soon found wasn't going to get me anywhere.

He immediately stopped walking and glared at me. "You didn't answer."

"Oh," I began, startled. "I-I underst-stand."

"Hm." We began walking again and he led me to a door on the left of the hallway. He opened it and we walked into a cool room that made me shiver.

The walls were black and the floor, I noted with another shiver, was black marble and froze my toes to the bone as I padded across it, being pulled to the bed.

"Here," he said, letting go of my wrist. I sat on the edge of the very large bed. He watched me before looking away, saying, "I know you don't really enjoy the idea of sleeping in the same bed as me, kid."

I just sat there, not daring to move. Was this a speech he gave to every girl before he brutally raped them? Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. If he was going to do such a thing to me, I didn't plan on watching.

_Oh, yeah, Hinata. As if that would make it any less terrifying,_ I thought bitterly.

"Hey, kid."

I felt a large hand on my shoulder and went tense, my eyes opening involuntarily to see the shark-man right in front of me. A look that I didn't understand one bit came across his face.

"You're shaking," he stated with that same look. "Are you-"

He stopped talking abruptly and pulled his hand away. "Look. I'm not going to molest you, if that's what you're worried about." He walked around the bed, away from me, and plopped down near the headboard. That motion made me bounce on the mattress. I turned around slightly to face him. He was leaning back onto the headboard with his hands behind his head, a look of complete relaxation taking his features.

"Besides, kid, at this rate, _you'll_ be the one trying to rape _me_."

I gaped at him for a few seconds.

"You look like a fish," he mused with a chuckle. I couldn't believe it. Was he _joking_ with me?

Hesitating, I let a very small smile creep onto my face, murmuring, "Well, y-you look l-like a sh-shark."

A deep laugh filled the cool room and somehow, I felt relieved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's your name, girl?"

It was a simple question that could have easily been answered with two simple words.

But I didn't like this creepy man. This... Kakuzu.

He honestly scared me and I didn't think I had the capability of speaking to him without passing out in fear.

I'm sure that's possible.

_But, Hinata, you're a ninja_, a voice in my mind told me. _Stop being such a freaking baby._

"Well?" Kakuzu's impatient voice broke me from my thoughts. "You _do_ have a name, right? Or are you some street scum?"

"Uhm... I-I'm Hi-Hinata Hyuuga." It came out in a whisper and I was staring at my feet. The hallway floor was cold on my bare feet. A feather duster and a spray bottle of some kind of chemical occupied my hands at that moment. And I seriously thought about spraying Kakuzu right in the eyes. But I was more grown up than that... And I didn't want to die.

"Speak up. You said Hinata Hyuuga, right?"

I nodded. He wrote something down on a piece of paper. I guessed it was my name...

"Where are you from?"

"K-Konoha." He wrote more onto the paper.

Then he walked away without another word. I could only imagine why he wanted to know my name and such...

_Oh, wait. He's the one who's in charge of the whole "ransom" thing_, I thought, remembering the conversation from just earlier that day. He was going to sell me to my family for a couple bucks and I'd have to marry Neji. Just like the counsel wants me to...

So either I live here for the rest of my life, however long or short that may be, or I will be sent back home where I will live a somewhat long life with my cousin/husband and our children at the Hyuuga compound. Any chance with Naruto was now over, I realized. Either way, he wasn't an option for me.

I could stay here and be the Akatsuki maid-type person. At least here was a place where I could roam a little freely...

Of course Deidara lived here and he could still try things on me... Though, I hoped Konan would protect me against him. That creepy man they called Zetsu who was a cannibal was also a scary thought to me. But I had to face it; I was living with the Akatsuki.

There was no way around death or any other form of pain in this place. I'm a hostage now, right?

Naruto wasn't in the "hostage" option.

He wasn't in the "go back home and marry my cousin" option, either.

Not that I really even _had_ options...

They were more like... my only two paths in life. My only two choices in deaths.

And they weren't even choices for _me_ to make.

Fantastic.

"Hinata."

A voice knocked me out of my bitter thoughts. Taking a glance in that direction, I realize Konan is standing right next to me.

"Hinata," she repeated.

"Y-yes?"

"Stop cleaning." She gave me a small grin and added. "You're needed in the kitchen now. It's clean enough. Spotless almost." Her grin grew a little before she turned around and walked away.

_What is she talking about?_ I thought, _I hadn't even swept yet._

Then I realized that I didn't know where the kitchen was. Why did Konan have to leave me? Is that why she was grinning? That wasn't fair...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been walking for a few minutes. In that time, I've figured one thing out, and one thing only. I need to find a way to get shoes. Mine were gone, I was sure. The floor was way too cold. It was like they lived in a dungeon. I didn't think I could take it much longer; my bare feet were already turning a light shade of purple.

Before my thoughts on this painful subject progressed, I felt slight pressure on my right arm and I stiffened. I looked at the hand that was holding my arm. It was pale and the fingers were long and thin.

_Damn_, I thought as I heard Deidara's voice travel through me.

"Hinata-_chan_," he whispered into my ear. He was standing behind me at an uncomfortable distance. "I want to apologize for my behavior toward you while you were in my confines. I was a bit _rude_, I'll admit."

His hand on my arm was colder than my feet at that moment. The touch was unbearable. I almost gagged.

"Deidara, you have two seconds." It was completely out of nowhere and it made me visibly smile, that voice. It held this gruffness that I didn't understand but enjoyed. It was Kisame. He was standing behind Deidara, I guessed. "Two seconds to remove your hand before I shred the skin off your back."

Within no time, Deidara's hand was gone. And once I turned around, so was he. He must have disappeared... Creep...

Kisame stood, looking down at me. His sword strapped to his back. This was the first time I saw him with it. It didn't make him look shorter, like I had thought it would. If anything, it made him seem taller. He towered over me like a mountain or something.

His blue skin didn't give me chills like it had earlier. And his voice was obviously accepted by me. But I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes without fear. His face, I avoided at all possible costs.

"T-thank you, Ki-Kisame-sama." I looked to the cold, hard floor, my feet, his feet, and the floor again.

He replied shortly. "Humph. Drop the "-sama". I mean it. Or I'll shred your skin instead."

What? Is he joking again? Joking with my life? Is that funny? He _is_ a criminal with no real meaning in life other than to be the opposite of the good things in humanity...

Hopefully he _is_ joking.

I take a glance up, just to make sure, and I can't tell. He looks angry every time I look at him. Is he angry all the time? Maybe he was born looking so sullen...

"I was kidding, Hinata." His voice caught me off guard and I looked back down. "But, seriously, stop with the "-sama" bullshit. Not saying I'll kill you if you don't, just saying I'll be nicer if you do."

"O-okay, Kisame-san."

"No "-san" either."

"Okay, K-Kisame..."

"That's better. Kisame is what I'm used to; Kisame is what you'll call me."

Like before, I was lured into the comfort of his voice and I forgot my intention to avoid his face and looked up at him. I think he was smiling, but I could never be sure. An angry smile. Kisame was an angry shark-man with an angry shark-face. But somehow, I thought it seemed endearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shiver ran up my spine as Kakuzu cornered me in the Main Room. I had my back against the far wall next to a decaying potted plant. It smelled like nothing I'd ever smelled and the stench made my nostrils flare.

"You're worthless!" The large man spat at me. He leaned over me menacingly, as if he were ready to end my miserable life any second. "I contacted your family. The Hyuuga clan. You'd never fucking guess what they told me when I offered them their _precious_ heiress back."

Truth be told, I really didn't care what my clan said. Though, this was something that decided my fate, pretty much.

"They said to "keep the whore". That you've been soiled since capture, anyway, so why go through trouble to get their head daughter back when they could get her cousin to do it instead." I could tell he was smirking underneath his cloth mask thing. "I've been studying up on you, wench. Why didn't you tell me Deidara had already fucked you? Kisame screwed you already yet? I'm sure he will tonight, since it's the first night after all. The only thing good from you will be your whorish-ness. I could've sold you to your damn family but instead I'll settle with fuc-"

Then suddenly, Kakuzu wasn't in front of me anymore. He was on the floor several feet away, standing in his former place was Kisame. The tall, blue man was standing in what appeared to be a fighting stance. He didn't have his sword, which was a drawback, I guessed.

I was surprised he was there. In front of me. Keeping me apart from Kakuzu. Almost like he was protecting me. Only it was _just_ like he was protecting me.

Why?

Kakuzu stood up, seething. "You're not keeping that wench to yourself, Kisame, you selfish bastard. She's just as much mine as she is yours."

"No, she's all mine. I can savage her all I want but you can't do a damn thing about it," Kisame said, making me draw in a quick breath.

"You should watch who you pick fights with, fish boy."

I have to admit, Kakuzu is a pretty big man. But Kisame is bigger. So I'd like to say that, if they fought, Kisame would be the victor. At this point, I wasn't sure who I hoped would win. Kisame just said he'd rape me, no problem. How can I try to trust him now?

"You two sound like two children fighting over a doll."

We all looked over to see Konan standing in the doorway. She walked calmly into the room, followed by the leader himself, Pein.

Both Kisame and Kakuzu changed from their fighting stances and stood at attention with Pein's presence now known presence.

"I wish you would stop fighting. If you were near as hostile to our enemies as you are to each other, we'd be ruling the world by now," Konan quipped. She sighed and shook her head as if in disappointment. "Like two boobs who would fight over a rock in the road even though there are many more there."

"We only have _one_slave girl, Konan," Kakuzu corrected.

"No you don't." Konan corrected him with a point of her finger. "We don't have a slave girl. She's just someone who works without pay. She's a non-essential part of the Akatsuki now."

"Aside from that," Pein began. I could tell he wasn't going to let Kakuzu speak again. "This issue is easily resolved. Since the girl is Konan's responsibility, I'll let her decide "who keeps the girl". Konan?"

Without missing a beat, Konan replied simply, "She's Kisame's. He drew the short straw."

My throat ran dry and I decided that must have been a good thing. Konan has done nothing but nice things to me since I'd been here. (Not counting the thing she did, leaving me lost in the hideout.) So I could count on her choice.

I was Kisame's property. He _owns_ me.

As disturbing as that is, I kind of like the idea. It's nice to seem like I _belong_ somewhere. Even if it's just _to_ some_one_.

I was Kisame's.

------

**Another chapter done! That's it for chapter three, which I pretty much milked dry of. It's a bit of a stupid/silly chapter with certain parts, but I wanted it to be that way... I guess. Thanks for reading. Was it worth it? Review and tell me if you want. I'm not begging but I'm not unappreciative! (Yay!)**


	4. Smile

**Hullo, you beautiful people whom I love very much. I wasn't going to post this so soon, but spring break is here and I find myself wanting to write on spring break. Oh, here's something nice you probably don't want to know, but I'm going to tell you anyways: This morning, I drove through some of the _thickest_ misty fog ever! I know I freaked my mother when I said, "Holy Hell, Mom. It's like we're traveling through the land of Mist... Maybe, we'll even see Kisame!" She knows of my Kisame obsession and she didn't want to die in a car crash just because I wanted to see an imaginary shark-man. But it was awesome anyway.**

**As an after thought, Writer's Block can kiss by butt. (tosses a bucket of confetti at readers) Here, have some magical dust before you read. Please enjoy!**

----

Kisame liked to ask questions. Since I really didn't have a choice and I honestly enjoyed his presence, I answered his intermittent questions without much of a problem.

Five weeks after I was "rescued" from Deidara's clutches, Kisame had decided I needed some help cleaning. It was a nice gesture, which I thanked him for. But Pein thinking I'm not up to the challenge of cleaning the Akatsuki lair one smelly, rotten apple at a time is the last thing I want. I need the leader to think I'm capable. Capable enough to _not_ be killed.

By then I figured Kisame would have left me alone, but he stayed with me. The tall shark man lifted heavy objects for me to clean underneath, opened seemingly unopenable jars while I was cooking in the kitchen, and slowly showed me the hideout one room at a time, as I swept, mopped, scrubbed, and brushed.

We were in the hallway. The door to _our_ room was three doors down to the left and it was right across from Tobi's room. An empty room was right next to ours, separating us from Itachi's room. Deidara's room was right next to Tobi's. That thought made me sick to the stomach. I couldn't believe that such nice people like Tobi, Konan, and Kisame were just on the other side of the walls of Deidara's room that entire time I was locked in there.

Don't ask me why they won't let me have an empty room. I'm sure they don't want me to escape or some similar reason for making me share a room with someone. I'm not going to risk anything by asking.

He was standing next to me in the hallway. I was dusting and he coughed every now and then. I was waiting for another of his questions. They never did get really personal. They were simple things like: "Where did you live?" "Were you a ninja?" "What rank?" That kind of stuff.

He surprised me, though.

"Who's Naruto to you?"

I could tell by the way he spoke, he knew he was touching on something more than just an interrogation about how well I can spar.

I didn't look at him. His shifted his weight, I could tell, and I asked, "W-what do you mean and how do you know a-about Naruto?"

"To me, 'Naruto' is the Kyuubi child, and I don't know. That's why I'm asking," He answered automatically. Then he sighed and slowly admitted, "You talk in your sleep. You've said 'Naruto' every night since we've shared a room."

I look up at him, then, and cock my head to the side. "How can you hear me f-from the couch? You can ba-barely hear me from there." I grinned, hoping he'd take the bait.

Instead of sleeping in the bed with Kisame, I'd decided to sleep on the uncomfortable black leather sofa. I detest leather to such a degree, now, that I must be a little mad in the brain. I want to catch fire to that piece of rotten furniture and dance around it as it burned.

"I can hear pretty well, Hinata." It seemed as if he had taken my subject change. "But that's not the point. Who is he?" I guess not.

I said the first thing that came to my mind as I looked back down, dusting once again. "He w-was my fiancé."

Silence.

"Kidding." I quickly amended. "Neji was my f-fiancé. Naruto was m-my friend."

"Hm". Was all I got from him. I took it as a way of telling me to go on.

"N-Naruto is really... energetic. He always had an opinion and was never a-afraid to tell everyone what he believed." I paused, thinking about the blond boy. "He believed in me. I loved him. I still do. He was my friend."

Silence, once again.

"Hinata."

My will to keep my vision away from his face wasn't strong enough and I looked at him. "Yes, Kisame?"

"Where's your stutter?" He looked at me and I gasped.

Where _had_ it gone... ?

The only people I didn't stutter around were Kiba, Shino, and Hanabi. Those three only. Well, I hadn't stuttered around Neji-nii most recently, but he still frightened me to an extent, as caring and protective as he now is. Now that I think about it...

"I don't really know." At that point, it was like I _couldn't_ stutter with him there.

"Whatever."

"Whatever yourself, Kisame-nii." I smiled at his surprised expression. _Maybe I can get along with this man, after all..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kitchen was probably the dirtiest place in the entire hideout. The dirtiest place to me, anyway, since I wasn't forced to clean any of the bedrooms or bathrooms except for Kisame's. I knew Deidara's bathroom was clean... Of course I'd know that Kisame's was clean. So as far as I knew, the kitchen was in pretty bad shape.

Unfortunately, Kisame was off on a mission for Pein and I was alone in the hideout with only several Akatsuki members. Such as...

Zetsu.

My first impression of the man was... Well, he was really creepy. That's all I could think. He was like a Venus flytrap... only he was a man, too. He was strange.

Dutifully cleaning and cooking some form of meal, I buzzed about in the kitchen, occupying my time until Konan or Kisame came to rescue me from this terrifying, yet boring room. I didn't notice a man enter the room and sit at the table until I had already finished cleaning all of the dishes and prepared to remove the food from the oven.

He was just sitting there. Watching me.

Creepy. That's all I could say to describe it.

"So you're Hinata, right?" He seemed to only speak with half of his mouth. That was the white half of his face, moving. The black half of his face remained motionless and glared at me. Then, to my surprise, it spoke,** "Deidara wasn't lying. She's sexy."**

What the hell?

I blanched and stood there, looking at the big, plant-man with nothing but shock on my features.

"That's rude, Zetsu," His white half said in a calm manner. **"So what? You're Zetsu, too. Stop talking to yourself and grow some balls, Whitie."**

"Oh, grow up, please."

**"Only you would be a big enough bitch to say _please_. How pathetic."**

"You know you're insulting yourself just as much as you are insulting me. We're the same person."

Silence seemed to seep into the conversation at that point. I was glad for it, but it also made things uncomfortable. But here, in the Akatsuki lair, things were never well off for people who weren't used to strange things happening all the time.

I was one of those people, unfortunately.

Hidan graced everyone with his lovely presence, suddenly, and I was sure I was doomed to be eternally creeped out by everything that happens in the kitchen from then on.

"Hey, bitch," he greeted. He looked at me then to Zetsu. "And plant-bitch. How's it hangin'? Oh wait, plants don't have balls. Never mind, my poor little flower friend."

**"Fuck off, Hidan. I'm actually conversing with this wench and you're ruining my chances-"**

"Chances?" Hidan laughed and I took a few steps back until I was up against the countertop.

"We mean well, Hidan," the white side of his face reprimanded. "Zetsu just isn't used to females being around. He hasn't had any in a long time."

**"Tasty..."**

Great, I had just cooked dinner, but the man wanted _me_ for dinner.

"Oh, Hell. You meant _eating_ her." Hidan laughed out loud. "I thought you were going to say-"

Dear Gods, don't say it.

"- fucking her. Damn, I'd be banging that ass if she were in my room. Too bad Sharkie has dibs, that damn queer. I know he hasn't done you yet, girlie," Hidan continued, looking at me for once. "I know. I can smell... virgin." He grinned widely and I wished I could back away more than I already was. "Virgins are good for the sacrifices. Jashin loves virgins."

Damn, why is he doing this to me? I know he hates me and he wants to rape me and sacrifice me, or quite possibly the other way around, but what did I do, exactly? I guess it's just one of those things where a person can make you angry just by existing.

_Yeah, Hinata,_ I thought sarcastically_. That makes sense._

My thoughts made fun of me. But, to me, it made sense on some level.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kisame-nii." I grinned.

"Don't call me that." Anyone could hear the smile in his voice. Lucky for him, we were alone in our room.

"Too bad, Kisa-nii. It's going to stick even if I try to stop."

He gave me a sour look and I suppressed a laugh. "Try harder."

"Okay, nii-san." I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry."

"Sure, sure." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Even if his face was still threatening. I could not let myself trust this man. At least that's what the tiniest voice in the farest reaches of my mind was telling me.

Not that I listened.

What had happened earlier that day with Hidan and Zetsu came across my mind. It seemed like something I could tell Kisame. He was my 'friend' now, I guessed. Not that I thought he even cared, which I was sure he didn't. I just needed to tell someone. Konan was probably having a fun night with the leader. In fact, I knew so. Apparently, the strange noises in the night aren't so strange as they are common. I was hearing said strange noises one night and activated my byakugan and well... You could understand that I wish I hadn't once I saw Konan and Pein in such a strange position.

"I saw Hidan and Zetsu today." I spoke quietly and looked at my hands in my lap. We were lounging on his bed. It was extremely comfortable compared to that sofa. "They visited me in the kitchen."

"Really? Sounds good." Kisame didn't seem to care; he didn't even open his eyes. I grinned at his uncaring attitude when I knew I should've felt hurt.

Quiet... The only sound was of his breathing.

"Wait... What? What did they do to you, Hinata?" Suddenly, he looked at me, leaning over toward me on the bed. The mattress creaked underneath us and I stiffened. He was too close for comfort.

"Nothing. In fact, I didn't even talk to them." My eyes shifted back to my hands and he leaned back into his original position against the headboard. "Zetsu just expressed how much he wanted to eat me. Hidan... likes my... virgin-ness."

"Hidan is a pain in the ass, Hinata. Avoid him."

He was giving me advice. Just like Neji would. Just like a big brother.

"Kisame-nii, you're the best brother I've ever had." I smiled at my hands and dared him a look.

Instead of fuming, he just chuckled. "Whatever you say, kid."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some strange reason, I was acting really hyperactive. It couldn't have been from something I'd eaten... It was like a natural high. Konan said that I had to stop doing dishes and that she'd do them for me tonight. She sent me to my room to calm down and get some rest. So I was lying there, on my stomach, on the horrible sofa, trying for some sleep that I knew wasn't going to come.

For once, I felt how Naruto must feel every day. Completely energetic and flexible. It's strange to say that sometimes even I get really hyperactive and start to do silly things. Though, back home I only acted like that in front of Kiba and sometimes even Shino. Never in front of Neji-nii, though.

Neji shouldn't have to put up with such behavior, and I'm sure I would really have been looked down upon by him if he ever did see me like this. But why was I acting like this now? Around all these criminals?

I knew I shouldn't let myself get comfortable, but I also knew it was inevitable. I could already feel certain attachments between myself and some of these "criminals". Along with Konan, Kisame lingered in my mind a bit before I looked curiously up at him and his lounging form on "our" bed. He rested shirtlessly.

It was obvious to me, then, that Kisame had things to be desired. He had a well built chest and muscles that could make even the strongest man I knew cringe in jealousy. Of course, I knew, Kisame's appearance concerning his... face... wasn't as lovely. I skipped that part of him, though and made the assumption that Kisame could really make a woman happy with his nice body.

It only took me a second to realize how shallow I sounded. How could I just ignore Kisame's face? I pouted in my defence against myself before standing up to look at Kisame fully. The shark-man really had my full attention now. I stared at his closed eyes, soft-looking cheeks, square, handsome jaw and his gills, and a trace of a smile made it's way across my lips. Kisame was... beautiful. And this time, I didn't overlook his facial appearance.

Kisame-nii was absolutely beautiful.

My cheeks blushed pink. I couldn't explain it, and I most certainly couldn't stop it, for if I could've I would have stopped it that instant. A feeling rose in my stomach, overtook my chest and exploded on my skin. I didn't know what it was but it felt so good, it just had to be wrong.

Kisame was giving me a tingling feeling that made me happy. What it was, I didn't know.

I'm so pathetic that I don't find that sad.

_-----_

**I really hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if I disappointed. Truly, I am. I'm just a little wired because I actually had this story written and finished _yesterday_, and I uploaded it and EVERYTHING. But my laptop was being an ass and was traveling at the speed of darkness. (I'm going to pretend that's the opposite of the speed of light.) I love this story, though, so it's up now. Kisa/Hina are worth the effort!! ****On with the romanceful spirit of the Sharkie-Hyuuga pairing!! WHOO!!! I'm too hyper for my own good right now... Review if you want. (But ONLY if you want. I'm not saying you HAVE to, by any means.)**


	5. Love Like Winter

***Yawn* Wow, I'm tired and it's not even midnight. Random information: Yesterday, I was at work (I work at this after school program for little kids) and there was this kid who wanted to be, and I quote: "Just like Deidara!!" (apparently, he thought Deidara could fly) and he was standing on the top of this HUGE slide, preparing to JUMP OFF when he was nearly 10 feet above my head! I ran to save him and this other child hit me in the jaw with the back of his swing. Don't ask me how things like this happen. All I can say was that the Deidara-wannabe now has a broken ankle. *sigh* And my jaw hurts.**

**This chapter is longer than the last one, I think. I hope you like it! Read on!**

---

Uneventful. That's the word I'd use to describe living with the Akatsuki. Well... It was uneventful when certain members weren't around.

One of them being Kisame.

Pointedly, I'm still trying to figure out what that feeling in, on, and around me is. It's like Kisame is sending off these unusual alarms in my head, telling me to do things that, frankly, I think is pretty wrong. Right now, I'm going to just name it admiration.

Either way, it doesn't matter. Because right now, Kisame isn't at the base. He's really good with the missions, I'm supposing. Pein sure loves taking him away from me.

Which isn't fair.

I sat in the main room alone. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was pretty boring. Though, I was grateful for such 'alone time'; I had many things on my mind. Not that I wanted to even think of those crude things...

"Hinata."

The voice was like icy silk against my skin. I looked up to see a man with long black hair standing in the doorway. He was looking at me without blinking. He was Uchiha Itachi.

"Y-yes?" I stood up immediately and carefully avoided eye contact. I didn't know what he wanted, but I was sure it was something like: _You should be cleaning, wench. Now obey what I say because your protectors aren't here._

"Have lunch with me."

Those words were lost on me. As I looked back up at him in question, he just stood there. Oh, it was a demand, not a question. _Lunch, Uchiha?_ I thought carefully. _Interesting._

------------------------------------------------------

I stood with my back to the oven, facing Itachi. For some reason, unbeknownst to me, the half-blind man wanted to cook. For me. You could say that was a good thing for a few reasons. I mean, he was being nice all of a sudden, right? That was a good reason. I think.

But I've tasted Itachi's cooking. And I'll say that it _isn't_ something you ever want to eat again. Ever.

So, instead of letting him cook, I stood my ground carefully between him and the thing he wanted. "I-it's okay I-Itachi-sama." I looked at his face, but I made sure keep from his eyes.

"As you wish, Hinata." He finally turned around and sat at the table only a few feet away. He sat there and watched me for a few seconds before he got impatient. "Cook now, or I'll do it for you."

I shook off my confusion from his strange behavior and began making something I thought Itachi would like. Ochazuke seemed simple enough. Even if it _was_ an ending course. I didn't consider Itachi worth cooking elaborately for.

Though, he seemed to enjoy it as we ate, soon after. I was surprised, though, when he decided to speak.

"Hinata," He began. I paused in my eating, chopsticks only inches from my mouth.

"Y-yes, I-Itachi-sama?"

"I want you to stop."

I looked up at him from my bowl of rice after setting my chopsticks down and gave him a questioning look, all the while, still avoiding his eyes. "W-what?"

"Give it up, Hinata," he told me smoothly, taking another bite of the rice. "You _do_ know what I mean. Leave Kisame alone."

"B-but I-"

"No." Itachi put his chopsticks down and looked me square in the face. "I don't care. I'm tired of him being so irrational on missions, wanting to come back to the base so badly just because he has a _pet_ now."

My breathing became heavy and my chest hurt, but I couldn't look away. "I-I didn't-"

"It's not really something you can control, really." He rolled his eyes and I found his voice menacing. "But, Hinata, I'm sick of it. I'm tired of Kisame-"

"P-paying more a-attention to me?" I hadn't realized I'd said it until I'd already spoken. After it hit me, I just couldn't stop. "You're t-tired of him b-being my f-friend, I-Itachi-sama? Is t-that it?"

He didn't say anything, nor did he look anywhere besides my face.

"S-so that's a yes."

"No. It's nothing like that."

I shook my head negatively. "It d-doesn't matter a-anyway, Itachi-sama. Kisame is t-the one w-who started b-being my friend. It's h-his choice... Just s-stop whining and g-get over it."

Before Itachi had time to do anything to hurt me, which I'm sure he was, Hidan waltzed into the room and gave the raven-haired boy a slap on the back.

"Whoo! Itachi, that was nice. You're one smooth motherfucker, I've gotta hand it to you." He laughed heartily and shook his head as if he just heard a great joke. Looking at me next, his grin widened. "I'm proud of you, kid! You've got some damn balls for such a small chick. I like you, you have fucking potential. I think telling Uchiha off for being a prick is a good start. Next, you'll be destroying whole villages, who knows?" He laughed again.

"Hidan," Itachi commented, standing up. "go to Hell."

As the Uchiha left the room, the white-haired man just continued laughing while taking the Uchiha's seat across from me. "Listen, kid. I'm not fucking joking. I really think you have some shit there. You're trained as a goddamn ninja, right? Why don't I let you in on a few of my secrets? My perks? Hell, I'll probably have to get permission from your nanny Kisame to train you even a little. That blue fucker doesn't know what's right in front of him."

I didn't say anything, whereas, there wasn't anything to say. _Is Hidan asking me if I wanted to train under him?_

"Ah, well. I don't really give a fuck what shark-face has to say. You need training, if you fucking ask me. Get ready after you clean this shit up." He waved a hand over the dishes on the table and stood, leaving the room without having even waiting for me to say a thing.

_It's not a question, after all._ I thought as I stood, cleaning up. _It was an order. Great, everyone in Akatsuki are demanding._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Washing the chopsticks first, I hummed a little before just giving up with a sigh. I wasn't sure I wanted to train with Hidan. I was a terrible ninja; what would be the point of it? And why Hidan of all people? Either way, I kind of liked the idea of getting trained by someone as powerful as Hidan.

I felt an arm wrap around my arms and chest. Grinning because I recognized the scent of him, I dropped the chopsticks and said, "Kisame-nii, it's not fair to sneak up on people."

A soft chuckle greeted my ears and I felt myself being turned around. Kisame's toothy grin making me smile in return, I gave him a jab in his abs with my index finger. Smoothly, he grabbed my small hand into his larger one and told me, "Nope, Hinata. I'm keeping my chakra perfectly regulated. So don't go doing your little clan moves on me."

I giggled without trying and eagerly rested my head on his chest. "Kisa-nii, I hate it when you go on missions."

"Aching for some action, Hinata?" I heard him laugh a little. "I could take you with me, but I don't think Pein would approve."

I removed my head from his chest and gave him a confused look, hoping maybe I could change the subject. "You're calling him Pein now?"

He just shrugged. "He's not here. But that's not the point, Hinata."

I sighed and returned my head, saying softly. "Hidan wants to train me. He says I have potential."

Silence... Until:

"He's right."

A bit taken aback, I inhaled sharply but didn't intend to look at Kisame's face. "Really...?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to supervise. I'd rather it be me training you, but that masochistic fool will just bitch about it." Kisame's voice was rougher when speaking of Hidan, I'd noticed. "I'll just let him have his fun, but if things get out of hand, I'll deal with him." I felt as he ruffled my hair. It annoyed me to an extent, but still seemed to be able to send goose bumps across my body. "Don't worry, Hinata. I'll keep watch."

------------------------------------------------------------

My feet padding across the floor, I made my way down the hallways to Konan's room. She was the only one in the Akatsuki I was _positive_ that had some chest bindings. I would have asked Kisame but...

I blushed at the though.

I couldn't ask Kisame. That was a situation I wanted to avoid if at all possible. Way too embarrassing.

So I was making my way to Konan's room, and I ran into Tobi.

"Hello, Hinata-chan!" He sounded giggly and waved as he walked by.

"Hi, T-Tobi-san," I greeted with a small smile.

Seconds later, I reached Konan's door and immediately flinched.

_What's that feeling?_ I thought, my hand raised -- about to knock on her door.

It was an insanely charming aura coming from Konan's room. Not cute-charming. It felt like something dangerous. Something... deadly. It felt like a chakra signature; one that was completely wild but under control at once.

Hesitantly, I knocked on her bedroom door. "Konan-chan?" I called.

Nothing happened.

Knocking again, I said a little louder, "Konan-chan?"

Nothing.

Finally, I just opened her door. "Konan-chan, are you-"

I stopped speaking when I saw it. It was completely disturbing. On the other side of Konan's room was a man sitting in a chair, tied up with chakra string and gagged. His forehead protector indicated that he was a Cloud ninja. Blood poured from his nose and various parts of his head and face. A huge gash in his left upper arm was seeping blood also. His body shook violently, his breathing heavy. One of his eyes was swollen shut and bloody; the other eye wide, horror-stricken, and blurry with tears.

"Hinata!"

Tearing my horrified gaze from the man's terrifying position, I looked over at the person standing near Konan's bathroom door.

Konan.

Next to her, Pein stood. He glared at me and I just wanted to die right there. My entire body stiffened and I began to walk backwards. "U-uh..."

Then I bolted.

_What was that man doing in Konan's room like that?_ I tried in vain to ask myself but nothing came to mind when I thought about Konan.

The Konan _I_ knew was kind and was like the "mother" of this disturbing little "family" of criminals here in Akatsuki. The Konan _I_ knew always had something pleasant to say that could cheer you up in a heartbeat. The Konan _I_ knew was just... _not_ that woman in there with Pein. She _couldn't_ be.

Only she was.

A sick feeling swam deep in my stomach and I stopped running once I was safely inside mine and Kisame's room. Taking a deep breath, I sat down on the floor, pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs, with my back leaned on the side of the leather sofa. I heard quick, light footsteps coming from the halls and the bedroom door was open in a matter of seconds.

The woman who I'd imagined was a good friend looked down at me dolefully. "Hinata, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I didn't have to see anything!" My voice was shrill and I couldn't recognize it as my own. Quietly, I sighed and lowered my gaze to the light scars on my knees from the time I ran crazed in the forest, desperate to get away, only weeks before.

_Was I so desperate that I accepted these insane S-rank criminals into my life so easily...?_ I didn't want to think that was the truth.

Konan sat in front of me, but didn't move to touch me. "Hinata, please understand. We're-"

"What? Criminals? I understand." I snapped, not gracing her with eye contact.

"Yes. Exactly." She sighed. "Look, I didn't want you to see that side of me. That side of us."

Waiting for a second, I looked up, "What? You know I already _knew_ you were criminals. I'm not surprised, Konan." My voice broke twice, though it wasn't a stutter. Tears belied my angry expression and pooled in my eyes before making their descent down my red, puffy face.

"That's not what I'm saying, Hinata." She sighed once again and smiled apologetically. "There are things that happen here that we just can't help but do. We're 'evil'. That's that."

"That's that?" I asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm sorry it's like this, but it is." Her voice was softer, then. More like mine.

I nodded. I knew the reality of my surroundings would come back to smack me in the face. I just didn't know it would be so gruesome and make me feel so sick.

"Would you keep him alive?" The proposition bubbled up from my mouth unconsciously and I just rolled with it. "Let him go, I mean?"

"I don't know..." She looked away from me. "Pein is the leader after all so, I don't have much say."

"Oh," I whispered, nodding again. "Could you try to convince Pein?"

Taking a look back at me, she nodded. "I'll try. I'm sure he'd let him go if I convinced him."

"You promise?" I was determined to get a direct answer. It was like a last chance to see if she was at least a _little_ bit on the 'good' side, depending on if she and Pein killed the man or not.

"Yes. I promise." She gave a small reassuring smile. "Now, what was it you wanted in the first place, Hinata?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind picked up, blowing my long hair across my face and into my vision. I activated my byakugan, gripping the only thing Hidan had given me to fight with -- a single kunai, and searched out my large, white-haired, usually-loud opponent.

But all was quiet.

And I spotted him.

He was on my left side. Behind me, I was sure. He was doing something. He wasn't watching me, anticipating my first move. He was...

I didn't know _what_ he was doing.

Turning abruptly, I sped in his direction. If he wasn't coming to me, I was going to him. Though, as soon as I reached the small clearing he was stood in, he was gone. He'd disappeared already. He'd only left behind strange markings on the ground.

"Damn," I muttered, looking about once again.

Suddenly, I heard a soft chuckle come from behind me. I turned around to face Hidan's fully painted face. He was grinning like a madman and swung his scythe at me, jerking forwards. I jumped back and he began laughing harder.

What he did next, I did _not_ expect.

He stabbed himself in the chest.

To my amazement, he didn't seem affected by it much, if at all. He just laughed maniacally.

I just stood there. I wanted to ask Kisame if he was going to be okay because I was sure that... doing _that_ wasn't a part of fighting.

Before I had the chance to even utter Kisame's name, though, Hidan was quickly attacked by the shark-man.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan dodged while pulling his scythe from his chest. "Back off, shark shit!"

Kisame growled, making me shiver. "Don't pull a stunt like that again, Hidan. Your training is over. You could've killed her!"

"What are you saying, fuckface? You mean I didn't-" He stopped talking once he looked at me.

I just stood there, a confused expression clear on my features. "W-what?"

"Damn, she _is_ good," I heard Hidan say before facing Kisame again. "I was just fucking testing her! You and your goddam pansy ass needs to calm down. Look at her! She's fucking fine!" He stomped of, holding his scythe and laughing his throaty laugh.

Kisame was in front of me at once and I gave him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow. "What were you talking about?"

The large man shook his head. "Hinata, he was... trying to sacrifice you." He nodded down at my feet and I followed his gaze.

The strange markings Hidan had made were there, below me. Only they were smudged. By water, it looked like.

Kisame and I looked at each other and I tilted my head to the side. "How did it smudge? I didn't-"

"I helped a little," Kisame admitted, shrugging.

I grinned widely, blushing. "Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were quiet when we returned to the base. Kisame didn't disturb me while I showered. That training wasn't even training. _We didn't even fight!_ I laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of it.

Then, something hit me.

That Cloud ninja.

I finished my shower quickly and dressed in seconds, running from the bathroom, past Kisame, and down the hallway. I stopped at Konan's door but didn't wait to open it and just barged in.

The room smelled horrible.

Taking a glance at the empty chair, I looked around the room. It was empty also.

Then, Konan stepped out of her bathroom. She was frowning and seemed surprised to see me standing in her room.

"Did... d-did you... let h-him go...?" No longer did I feel as comfortable around her as I once had.

Her eyes darted to the empty chair, but she didn't speak.

My throat tightened and I took deep breaths, but my eyes watered and I was sure I was going to began crying. "S-so..."

Her frown deepened.

Pein stepped out of her bathroom, then, wiping his blood-stained hands with a towel. "Tell Zetsu he doesn't have to eat out tonight."

I was positive I was going to throw up.

_Not in Konan's room!_ I thought and, quick as lightening, ran out the door.

I found myself back in mine and Kisame's room within seconds and I locked the door for good measure. She was _not_ coming in here to try and _comfort_ me like before. No way in Hell.

I sat on Kisame's bed, in the same position as the last time I was upset, knees at my chin, arms around my legs.

"Hinata?"

It was just a muffled sound from the other side of the door. Konan, like I had expected.

"G-go a-away," I said loud enough, I was sure she could hear.

"Just let me in," she prodded, knocking twice.

"N-no."

Then, silence.

Out of nowhere, large arms wrap around my waist from behind and I jerked forward impulsively. The arms gripped me tighter, holding me against a firm chest.

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hinata," his gruff voice caressed my ears. "Don't cry, please."

I inhaled a large breath and he allowed me to turn around, facing him. He still held me close, though, gripping my waist as if he were afraid I'd disappear if he let go.

"Kisame..." I breathed, tears rolling down my upset face.

He wiped them away gently and smiled his adorable angry-smile. "Hinata."

The feeling of amazing comfort, longing, and adoration enveloped me once again, as I sat there, in his arms. Instantly, I knew what that feeling was. I denied it, to be honest, but I still knew what it was in that moment.

In a mind-altering moment such as this, some would have kept crying. Others would have fled. But I, Hyuuga Hinata, did neither.

Instead, I leaned forward carefully and claimed Kisame's lips with my own.

---

**That's it for this chappy. *grin* I love you guys. I really do. I re-read reviews I've gotten and I was all, "I HAVE to write them another chapter. They asked for one and I want them to be happy!" Review? (You know the whole dance by now, right? I ask for review. You review--or not. Your choice. :D)**


	6. Days Of The Pheonix

**Wow, I'm so tired. You know what, it's late, I'm sleepy, and I have school/work tomorrow so I don't want to hear you complain about how late this is. I know it's late. Of course I do, I'm the authoress. :D I'm just going to be quiet now so you can read this.**

----

They were smooth, his lips, and they were warm like his skin. Softer than I imagined, though. Not that I ever imagined how Kisame's lips would feel...

But they were soft.

Almost within the very second I began kissing him, I noticed he wasn't moving. He stood next to the bed, stiff as a board, and didn't make a single movement. Not even to kiss me back.

Gently, he gripped my arms and pulled me away. "Hinata."

Surprised and embarrassed, I looked from his face to the floor. Trying to hide the hurt from my voice, I could only whisper. "Kisame...?" _I'm being rejected already..._

"Don't do this to yourself."

Immediately, I could feel more tears grow in my eyes, but I dared not look at him. "W-what do you m-mean?"

_How could I be so stupid?_ I thought to myself angrily. _I am so dumb to think that Kisame would even want me... Why do I fall for men who never love me back? Dammit! One mistake after the other._

I heard him sigh in distress. "Hinata, please don't stutter. I've just gotten used to your perfect, unbroken voice." He then put a finger under my chin and raised my head, making me look him in the eyes. His special, little yellow eyes. He wiped away the fresh tears making their way down my cheeks. "And don't cry anymore. You're far too strong for that."

I shook my head, keeping Kisame's gaze fixed with my own.

He offered a small smile. "I want you to understand that you don't have to treat me like that just because I came at the wrong time."

Right then, I really didn't know what the Hell he was talking about.

"What?" I arched an eyebrow and frowned.

His smile became smaller as he spoke. "Just because I am nice to you, doesn't mean you have to _love_ me... like _that_. Don't feel obligated."

Contemplating what he said, I shook my head again. "I don't. I mean, I do... I like you, but I don't... feel obligated."

He removed his large, strong hands from my arms and gave me a curious look. "Honestly?"

I smiled a little and used my right index finger to make an X motion over my heart. "Cross my heart, I wouldn't lie. K-Kisame... you make me happy." I blushed insanely, looking at the floor once again.

When he didn't answer or say anything, I peeked back up at him for close measure. I had just admitted something so _open_ to him. I hoped he didn't shoot me down.

Once I looked up, I felt him get closer and suddenly his lips were on mine all over again. I smiled at the touch, and kissed back without much problem, wrapping my arms around his neck and across his broad shoulders. Seconds turned into minutes as we stood there molding into each other with only short gasps of breath here and there as proof that we were still even breathing.

"Kisame, Hidan is complaining about being hungry and..."

I could hear the unimportant voice some distance away, but I paid no attention to it, as I was too busy with Kisame. Kissing down his pale blue, rough, jaw line, I smiled. I'd never felt this kind of feeling before. It was like a game and I was searching for something. Only I've found it. In Kisame. He's my prize.

"Kisame, yeah! Stop sucking face with the maid and let her do her job, yeah."

Speech impediment... A familiar voice...

_Not important..._I thought, nipping at Kisame's neck. His skin was beautiful. So pale, flawless. Flawless, even with the scars. I looked up to see him smiling down at me. His amazing angry smile.

I returned the simple gesture with my own shy smile.

"Kisame, yeah..."

At that, Kisame went stiff and turned his head facing across from us. Automatically, I looked in the same direction. Standing in the bedroom's doorway, staring at us, was Deidara. A distressed look about his face. I didn't feel sorry for him. He didn't deserve it.

"Kisame, Hidan is being bitchy," He started. "Could you please let Hinata go so she can cook for his complaining ass?"

"What if I don't want to?" Kisame visibly rolled his eyes, pulling me close to him, making me blush deeply.

"What the hell's going on, yeah!?" Deidara threw his arms up exaggeratedly. "How the Hell did you get her to like you so easily you piece of shark bile?! She must be half blind!"

I didn't say anything, but I wanted to snap Deidara in half. How dare he say that to Kisame?! Better to keep my mouth shut, though. So I just glared at him, frowning.

Kisame didn't say anything either until, suddenly, he pulled away from me and nodded at Deidara before looking at me. He gave a small grin. "Go cook for that albino bastard, Hinata."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how's the maid doing?"

Looking at the red head sitting at the dining table across the room from me, I just shrugged. "She's f-fine. Thanks f-for asking." Sasori was one of the few people there that I stuttered less around. I didn't know him well, but I _did_ know he was someone I could talk to.

Sasori shrugged, mimicking my 'whatever' attitude. He propped an elbow up on the table, resting his head in his hand.

Then silence.

I had to admit, I didn't mind the silence. It was pretty companionable. The only problem was his staring. It was like before, with Itachi. I could feel his gaze boring into the back of my head as I washed the dishes manually. Hidan had eaten like an overgrown pig and immediately began stabbing himself in the arm with his fork after he finished. I didn't know what to do since I was the only other person in the room besides him. He just walked out of the room laughing, with the fork sticking out of his bloody arm and all. It took nearly an hour to clean up the blood. That strange man worried me horribly.

I finished cleaning the dishes and yet Sasori was still there. Taking in a quick breath, I turned around to face Sasori. I tried my best to smile at him. To smile even a little. "S-Sasori-sama? I was w-wondering what you n-needed?"

A smile just crossed his face and I blushed automatically. "I'm just trying to see what has that shark man going weak in the knees. You seem like a typical girl to me. I guess he's just going soft."

I lowered my head, gazing at my feet. I didn't want to be the reason if Kisame 'went soft'. I wanted Kisame to be tough and to stay tough like he always was. Of course someone like me couldn't make such a great man like him go weak. Right?

I just didn't want to be a burden.

"I can also guess that he's probably a virgin."

That was unexpected. My head shot up and I gave him a befuddled look, but he only continued to smile like a Cheshire cat. He ran a hand through his messy red hair as he leaned forward. "I'm just making that assumption. I'm sure you're not the only girl he's held fancy for, and I'm sure you're not the first that he's ever kissed."

My eyes widened and I breathed hard. How did Sasori know? It's not like Kisame and I kissed a lot. We only kissed _twice_! And they were both in Kisame's room...

"Deidara told me, don't worry," He said, waving a hand a little to dismiss anything I had been worrying about. "But I bet he's a virgin. That's probably a weak point for him. He's thirty three, you know. He's a bit old for you, isn't he?"

I didn't say anything. It seemed he didn't want me to say anything anyway because he continued on, not letting me speak even if I wanted to.

"The fact that he's probably a virgin means that you are _special_to him." The word 'special' rolled off his tongue like velvet and I shivered. "Make some tea, sit down and let's talk. I think you'll be in the Akatsuki for a lot longer than you bargained for, Hinata-chan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still daylight outside. Even better, it was a sunny day. I only knew so because I was gazing though the window in Kisame's room. Each room had a small window above the bed, I'd figured. Kisame's was no different. Though his room seemed to be the coldest room in the entire base. Like his room was the epitome that emitted the cold throughout the entire hideout.

I shifted on his bed, pulling a blanket over me, and kept staring at the cloudless sky. It was beautiful. Then I smiled as something occurred to me.

Shikamaru would have hated today.

All I saw through the window was the clear, blue sky and the sunshine glowing off of the nearby trees.

My throat felt tight, and I tried hard to swallow. I shook my head in dismay as I realized I missed my friends so much. My hatred for my family blocked out my love for my friends.

A salty tear slid down my face and I wiped at it. Hadn't I cried enough for one day?

Apparently not.

The sound of the door opening made me grin, and I sat up eagerly, ready to hug Kisame. As usual, the first thing he did was set Samehada against the far wall, away from me. He told me to never touch his precious weapon. I had thought he meant it in a bad way, as if saying I wasn't worthy of touching such a prized possession. Later I realized that it wasn't because he thought I would harm it, but he didn't want it to hurt _me_.

To my surprise, a grim, serious expression was all that could be read on his somber face. Trying to read the unspoken greeting in his eyes, I hitched a breath. After he set Samehada down, he walked to the bed and sat, not even sparing me a glance.

"Kisame?" A whisper. I was sure he could hear me because I was sitting right next to him.

Finally, he looked at me. It was such a sorrowful look. I had no idea what could've made him look like that.

"Hinata," He began slowly and with a heavy sigh. "I've been thinking and I've decided that this thing between us... shouldn't happen."

"W-what?" Breathing suddenly became hard for me and I frowned deeply. "W-why not?"

He stood up, towering over me and raised his hands out dramatically. "Why not? What do you mean 'why not'? There are so many reasons why this is so... so _wrong_."

"B-but, I don't r-really understand..." I buried my face in my hands and felt an aching all over my body from what Kisame was saying. "What d-did I do w-wrong?"

He sat on the floor in front of me and grabbed my arms, pulling my hands from my face. "You didn't do anything wrong."

A few traitorous tears made their way across my cheeks. "Y-you just s-said-"

"You did nothing wrong, Hinata. It's the whole situation." He cupped both of my cheeks in each of his hands after wiping away the bothersome teardrops. We were looking into each other's eyes for the first time since we had begun the conversation. I saw the dull look of sadness in his strange yellow eyes that had never been there before.

That's when I figured out what it was.

"Y-you think I'm making you l-look weak." I crossed my arms and averted my gaze from him.

"What?" He looked oblivious to what I could possibly be talking about.

I steadied my voice to make sure I didn't stutter anymore. "I had tea with Sasori today. He said I make you weak in the knees and that you've gone soft because of me." I looked back at him, giving a pleading look. "I won't make you weak. I could be your subordinate or something. I-I don't really know, but we could work something out-"

He covered my mouth with one of his large, blue hands. "Hinata, you're completely off."

What? I was?

"You're not making me weak. In the knees, sure, but I'm not going to kill less people or lose my bloodlust just because I'm in... infatuated with you." He gave me a small grin. "I'm just thinking about things like age, background-"

"Age doesn't matter to me, Kisame," I cut him off and returned the gesture with my own smile. "I'm sixteen, you're thirty three. I know that's seventeen years but-"

"Even if you're okay with it, things still won't work out," He argued, smile turning into a frown.

"Why not?" I countered, sniffling.

"I'm a _criminal_, Hinata. I'm the monster that lived under your bed that you had nightmares about when you were a child. I kill people for a living, you know that? I'm a walking dead man." He grinned wickedly, baring his large, sharp teeth just in case I hadn't caught his point.

I frowned and shrugged. "So?"

The grin on his face was short-lived and disappeared as quickly as it had come. "How can you say that? You don't understand, do you?"

"I _do_ understand! You're a ninja! Killing people, good or bad, is a part of being a ninja. I'm one too. Or at least I _used_to be one, so I should know." I looked down, pretending to inspect my hands. "Kisame, you're not a monster to _me_. I don't want to stop being with you. Especially not when we just started."

I heard him sigh, but didn't look up, sure that if I did, I'd start to cry again.

"No, that's still not it." His deep, gruff voice sounded seriously sincere. It made me tingle. "I care about you too much to get you sucked into this life. I want you to have a normal life with someone who's actually _right_ for you. One where you could raise a family and be happy away from all of this killing and... criminal activity." He chuckled a little.

"It's a bit too late, isn't it?" I looked up at him slowly.

He was smiling softly. "It's never too late." As he rose, he kissed me on the forehead.

Before he reached the bathroom, I sighed, saying, "Kisame?"

Turning around, he stopped. His face was still somber. "Yeah?"

"You'll still be my nii-san at least, right?" I held onto that last shred of hope.

He smiled. "Of course." It was the first real smile he'd had since he'd arrived.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I never knew how strangely exotic and mesmerizing Samehada was. It was such a unique weapon. Kisame loved and adored it to death, so I tried my best to understand as best as I could for Kisame's sake.

Watching the shark-man carefully clean it, one smooth blade at a time was something to be honored with. Someone rarely saw Samehada before quickly dying a terrible death. I, on the other hand, was special enough to watch Kisame concentrate so hard on something that seemed so easy.

I activated my byakugan to see how Kisame and Samehada were connected. Through powerful chakra, I assumed.

The beautiful man had my complete attention until I saw something else. Something familiar. Something running towards us through the forest.

Never in a million years had I thought...

"Nii-san..." I breathed, barely audible.

Kisame nodded, asking, "Yeah, Hinata?"

When I didn't answer, he looked over at me. Then he looked in the direction my dazed gaze was in.

He scowled, standing up. "I've been waiting for this for a _long_ time."

Nearly a hundred yards away stood my cousin, Hyuuga Neji.

----

**Don't worry, this is a drama story. Just because they think they won't get together right now doesn't mean they won't end up together later on. Besides, it's apparent that they both want each other. Kisame is just trying to look out for 'his Hinata'. :D This story is so choppy and mixed up. I'm not changing it, though. It just wouldn't be right. This is meant to be a choppy piece of work. I'm proud of it either way. :D Hooray for continuing on with the plot! Yesh!! I want to apologize to anyone who doesn't understand this story. Or even this chapter. I will gladly explain anything to you. But, be warned, if you ask me about anything, I just might end up telling you the entire story, afterward asking, "So what do you think?"**

**I'm just messed up. Reviews make me happy and they make me write with more vigor! :D (Yay, vigor!)**


	7. Kill Caustic

**Hey, guys. I know it's been a long while (a few weeks! I KNOW!), but I've been busy, I've not had internet (my laptop is messed up right now...) and Writer's Block has been terrorizing me. I fought it off with a stick. A BIG stick. But it didn't do a LOT of good. I did finish this chapter, though! Yay! :D**

**Hopefully, you'll like it!**

"I'm here to save you, Hinata-sama." He had said it loud enough for me and Kisame to hear. My throat went tight as Neji took his battle stance, ready to fight.

Kisame picked up Samehada and swung it around to rest on his shoulder. "Come on, pretty boy. I can't wait to shred you to ribbons."

As the two men began to slowly approach each other for battle, all I could think was, _Really...? Neji really came to get me? Does my family really care about me? Or... just Neji?_

They grew nearer to each other, deadly looks marking each of their faces.

"No!" I yelled, standing up and running after Kisame. "Don't fight! You'll kill him!"

"That's the point, Hinata," Kisame said, not turning back or even slowing his pace.

"I don't want you to kill him, Kisame-nii!" I was screaming but it didn't seem to faze him. So I tried the same on Neji. Maybe he'd not fight. I really didn't want him to die. "Neji-nii!! Go back home! Please! I'm happy here! I really am!" That wasn't a complete lie.

He approached Kisame at his own pace, not even bothering to quickly attack him in some sly manner. How serious about this was he, exactly? "They've brainwashed you, Hinata-sama."

"No they haven't!" I yelled. "I love it here so there's no reason to fight, dammit!"

I was completely ignored by both men. I stopped walking toward them when I saw they'd already begun. Kisame swung Samehada around, almost catching Neji on the shoulder. Was it good that they both used close-combat fighting styles? I didn't really want to know.

I didn't bother yelling anymore. What was the point if I was just going to be ignored? Neji had activated his byakugan, but I wasn't so sure that would make a big difference against Kisame. Angry that neither of the men seemed to pay _any_ attention to me, I growled, kicking the ground.

Right at that moment, Kisame had finally hit Neji in the side. Blood gushed out at all different angles and I screamed as I watched the misty red dance onto Kisame's skin and everything around him.

Taking a running start, I sprinted towards them then. Neji wasn't going to die; he was still my cousin and I loved him. Kisame raised Samehada above his head, a determined look about him. Neji lay below him, gripping his side in agony.

Immediately, I was between the two. Samehada above me, Neji writing in pain below. "Kisame, stop! You kill him, you kill me." I glared hard at the shark man.

It took a moment or so, but he finally looked at me, slowly lowering Samehada. A mix of emotions crossed his face until confusion and anger were the only ones left showing. "I don't understand, I thought you said he treated you badly. He was an asshole, Hinata. He deserves to die."

"No, he doesn't. He came for me, Kisame. I was wrong. He cares about me." I sighed deeply. I could only imagine how much restraint Kisame had not to just kill both me and Neji right then. Honestly, I couldn't understand why he didn't just do that. He didn't want me involved with the Akatsuki anyway, right?

Why not just kill the burden? That's what I saw myself as; a burden.

"Agh!" Neji wiggled around behind me, and I turned my back to Kisame to look at his wound.

Blood pouring everywhere from the large gruesome gash in his side, Neji breathed heavily and he strained to keep his eyes open. He'd deactivated his byakugan. Which was a good thing because Samehada had taken quite a bit of his chakra when it cut into him. Looking at the wound, I thought I was going to throw up. Even working with Tsunade for a while, I'd never seen such a grotesque sight.

"K-Kisame, I-I think we sh-should t-take N-Neji back to K-Konoha." There was no doubt in my mind that I was just letting wishful thinking get to me. They'd never let Neji go back to Konoha. He might tell everyone where the hideout is. They'd surely kill him instead just for that reason.

"We can't do that." There was no feeling. Nothing in his voice that let on any notion of him being my best friend. Nothing.

"W-why not?!" Breathing became hard but I evened my voice as looked up at the tall man. He was wrapping Samehada back up. "He'll die if we don't! Please!"

Kisame didn't say anything as he bent down and picked Neji up. I sniffed, rubbing my eyes with my fists, a bespeckled look upon my face. Kisame ignored me and began walking back to the base.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi was the first to approach us when we entered the base. He seemed tense but still just as bouncy and strange as always.

"What are Kisame-san and Hinata-chan doing with an injured ninja?" He said as we passed him.

Neither of us answered him; we just kept walking, ignoring him. Unfortunately, he didn't let it go and began to follow us to find out what it was all about.

Konan was the next person for us to cross paths with.

"Kisame! What is this?!" A look of confusion marked with surprised graced her features. She looked from Kisame to the boy in his arms to me. "Hinata? Explain."

"He's my cousin, N-Neji." I choked back the new tears that threatened to show themselves. The longer we stood there, the less of a chance Neji would live. "He's hurt. Please don't k-kill him."

Konan gave me an unbelieving look before shaking her head. All she said was "Follow me" before she began walking down the halls, leading us _somewhere_. Moments later, we stopped at a doorway I didn't quite know. Konan didn't bother to knock as she barged right in, followed by Kisame who was still carrying Neji.

"Sorry, Hinata." Konan stopped me from going inside after Kisame. She shut the door in my face and I heard an audible click as she locked the door soon after. I stood there next to Tobi with a blank face.

What were they going to do to my cousin?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata."

I looked up at the uneasy look Kisame was giving me. I was sat in the floor of the hallway staring at him as he came out of the room he'd went in before. It had only been ten minutes. I knew because I had counted. It seemed unbearably longer than that, though...

"Yes?" My eyes were already dried out and blotchy with redness. The limbs that made up my arms and legs were limp and felt like they were made of jell-o. I didn't know if I could stand up, so I didn't even try.

He hesitated, looking away from me but finally saying, "You need to make a choice."

Huh? That isn't really telling me much...

"A choice?" What was he on about? I had a feeling that it was a life or death situation kind of thing... or worse.

"On whether you are staying here or going back to Konoha."

"B-back to Konoha?" This was the second time since I've been in the Akatsuki base that I've been surprised beyond myself. Once was when Pein said I could live. And now this. My chance to go home was finally here. And of course I was going to take that chance... Neji needed me.

Once I looked up at my big, blue Akatsuki member, I knew I needed Kisame.

And, on some levels, I felt that he needed me, too.

With all of that into consideration, I stood up shakily without Kisame's help and asked, "What are the conditions? I-I mean what are you going to have me do in order to let me go back?"

He shrugged and still refused to look me in the eyes. "You'll have to drink a potion Konan made to erase your memories of this place."

"Oh..." A swelling feeling rose in my chest and I looked at my feet.

Couldn't there be any other way? I would never tell anyone anything about their base or the members. I knew it would be considered treason, but I found that treason was such a simple sin that it had to be done eventually.

"Look, we don't have much time, Hinata," Konan said, exiting the room. I looked up at her with tearful eyes. "We can take him to Konoha without you, and you'll never see him again. We can take you both if you cooperate. Or we can leave Neji to die. Take your pick."

"I-I..." I knew I had to decide right then so there would be enough time to save Neji. But, I _honestly_ couldn't decide... "I... W-well..."

"Yeah?" Konan urged while Kisame remained silent.

"I... I want to go. L-let's go!" Wiping a hand across my face, I followed Konan as Kisame left to get Neji before we headed out. She took me to the entrance of the base and we waited for Kisame to catch up.

"D-do I drink it now?" I asked as she wrapped a chakra controlling rope around my left wrist. She connected the other side with her own wrist.

"I don't suggest it." She made sure there was a few feet separating us with the rope at least. "You'll pass out soon after ingesting it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip through the forest was uncomfortable. Kisame carried Neji, leading the group. Konan and I ran behind him, rope keeping us together and me from running away. I didn't blame her for not trusting me... I didn't trust her so it's just the same.

I just wanted Kisame to speak. He hadn't said a word since he'd told me the condition of going back. It's like he didn't care that I was leaving. That I was going to forget him. I didn't want to forget him. I didn't care if I forgot the base. If I forgot Deidara or Tobi, Hidan or Zetsu. I didn't care if I forgot being in the Akatsuki at all. But I never wanted to forget Kisame and the time I'd spent with him.

"Kisame." I sped my pace up a little.

He didn't say anything or even look at me.

"Kisame-nii."

He continued to ignore me.

I sighed. "Kisame, I-"

"We're there." Kisame said, not listening to me. We stopped right in front of Konoha's gates. Konan removed the rope, handing me the vial with the memory eraser in it, and Kisame set Neji on the ground several yards away from the alarmed gates men who'd left their posts to confront the two Akatsuki members once they'd noticed the disturbance.

Konan jumped back into the forest, standing on an outermost tree limb, and waited for Kisame to follow suit to avoid a fight with guardsmen. I wasn't going to let him go that easily, though.

Before he moved, I grabbed his hand tightly. "Kisame."

He turned and looked down at me. "Hinata."

"Kisame, I won't forget you. Even with my memory erased. There will always be a place for you in my heart." I squeezed his hand and offered a small smile. "I love you, Kisame."

He smiled back and leaned close to me. I could see the guards tense up at our actions, but I knew they'd just have to get over it. His breath caressed my cheeks and I leaned upward, closing in the space between out lips.

A kunai was thrown at Kisame from one of the guards and he effectively blocked it with Samehada without breaking our kiss.

"Hinata, I love you, too." He whispered into my ear. "Don't worry. I'll come back for you. I promise."

I grinned and nodded.

Without another moment to waste, Kisame followed Konan into the forest and out of sight. I uncapped the vial and downed it before the guards made a move near me and Neji. I sighed heavily, sitting next to Neji's unconscious body.

_I hope he comes soon_, I thought as I fell into an unconsciousness of my own next to my cousin.

----

**My apologies for this chappie being so short and all, but as I've said, I had to fight for it. It's all I could get. Next one should be longer. I know this because I have planned it!! Mwahahaaaha, kukukukuku!!! Yeah...**


	8. Paper Airplanes

**Uhm... Yeah. I'm very ashamed of how long it's taken me to update. Please don't take it out on this poor story. I know it's not great, but I'm trying. Hopefully you've forgiven me for such a long break. Ah, but I have excuses!! One) In May, my laptop was completely messed up, but it's better now, Two) I had college stuff to do all of June, and Three) I had a trip I had to go on last week so I couldn't update at all. But I have been brought back into the wonders of writing as I have fallen in love. I've found out that love is the root of all inspiration. Please enjoy this.**

**----**

Blurry visions of formless blue things swirled around me, and I fought my heavy eyelids to wake up from my dizzy dream. There was a warm sensation all over my body. Like an ache that felt _good_.

Bright light greeted my eyes and I could hear myself moan.

"Get that flashlight out of her eyes, Kiba!"

I heard the familiar voice and smiled. "Sakura..." Again, I opened my eyes, waiting for the bright light to flash at me again. This time, it was a bit less bright, and I managed to look around carefully.

I was in a white room, most likely a hospital room. Kiba and Sakura stood on the left side of me as I lay there. Just like I'd thought, I was in a hospital bed. I checked my surroundings as my two friends exchanged choice words before stopping and looking at me in surprise.

"You're finally awake," Sakura said, smiling at me.

"I told you the light would wake her up faster!" Kiba yelled, a huge grin consuming his face.

His booming voice rang painfully in my ears and I raised my hands up to cover them. I noticed the IV in my arm and felt uncomfortable.

_How long have I been here...?_

"Shut up, you idiot! I'm going to get Tsunade-sama!" Sakura screamed, causing my ears to ring once again, and she ran from the room in a flash.

"K-Kiba-kun..." I sighed, finding it hard to speak. My throat was extremely dry for some reason. Fortunately, he looked down at me, still grinning, so I didn't have to speak up for his attention. "How l-long have I been a-asleep?"

He thought for a second before booming, "Five days!" with a grin.

I winced at the sound. _Five days? What happened to me? Last thing I remember is..._

"Hinata."

Pulled from my thoughts, I looked up at the current Hokage, Tsunade, followed by Sakura. She and Kiba resumed their positions on the left of the bed while Tsunade stood on the right.

"Tsunade-sama," I greeted with my scratchy voice.

She smiled at me, a file in her hands. "Hinata, how are you feeling?"

"P-pretty good, thanks." I smiled back.

The busty blonde woman looked between my two visitors and said, "I need to speak with Hinata alone. Kiba, you can come back later. Sakura, I need you to stay and begin your shift."

Sakura gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before nodding at Tsunade's words. "Yes Milady."

Kiba didn't let it dampen his spirits. "I'll definitely be back, Hinata. I'll even bring Shino and maybe Akamaru if they let me bring him inside."

Once the room was empty excluding Tsunade and myself, the fifth Hokage put on a warm, but serious face. "Hinata, I know you've just woken up, but I need you to answer some questions."

I nodded, allowing her to continue.

"Okay, Hinata, how much of the Akatsuki base were you able to see?"

What a weird question. How the Hell was I supposed to know? I've never been in the Akatsuki base.

"I don't k-know. How should I know?" My eyes widened a fraction at the notion.

"So you don't remember?"

I exhaled quickly and gave her a completely confused look. "What's that supposed to mean? I've never been in an Akatsuki base before." My voice went in and out, so I cleared my throat a few times before just giving up.

Tsunade sighed. "You're saying you don't remember anything?" It seemed as if she didn't believe me. How could she not believe me? I haven't been anywhere _near_ the Akatsuki. Not that I know of. And I'm sure I'd remember if I have been. That organization is pretty messed up. A person just wouldn't forget something like that.

"Hmmm..." She flipped open the file and began writing things down. She mumbled something along the lines of "They _must_ have..." and continued her diagnosis.

Something occurred to me, then, and I couldn't help but ask. "Tsunade-sama, what day is it?"

The beautiful woman looked up at me slowly. "It's the Sixteenth of July."

I thought back to the last day I remember being awake... It was May. It was definitely May because I remember listening to Naruto-kun talk about how Iruka-sensei's birthday was coming the following week and he wanted to surprise him...

I smiled at the memory.

Kiba said I'd only been asleep for five days. Was he lying to make me feel better or was there something I was missing? I shook my head clear of those thoughts and sighed. This was completely crazy. Maybe it was just a dream. I watched as Tsunade left, only to return with Sakura on her heels.

"Hinata, Sakura is going to check you over," Tsunade said, not even looking up from the file.

"Like a physical?" I asked, looking between the two.

Sakura nodded, putting on gloves. "Yeah, Hinata-chan. Don't worry. I'm not a pervert." She laughed and I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the side of the hospital bed. My IV had been removed, and Kiba and Shino were supposed to visit soon, but I'd rather they didn't. I wanted to leave the hospital. I didn't feel bad at all. Just... well rested.

A knock at the door made me look up. Sakura poked her head into the room. "You've got some visitors, Hinata. Should I let them in?" She was smiling and I felt that I had missed that familiar smile while I was... asleep. Which was crazy because I was... asleep.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said, grinning back at my pink haired friend.

She just giggled, leaving the room. Seconds later, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru came into the room. Looks like they allowed Akamaru this time. I was surprised, considering how large the canine is. He jumped up, knocking me over, and covered my face with slobber. I could only laugh out loud and blush at the dog before Kiba pulled him off me.

"Akamaru, I know you're excited, but you need to calm down, buddy." Kiba's rough face lit up with another wide grin.

Before Kiba could yell in my face and greet me like before, Shino took my hand and quietly said, "I've missed you, Hinata."

I squeezed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you, too. At least I'm sure I did... I was asleep most of the time."

Shino raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Kiba was another thing.

"What do you mean you slept most of the time?!" He asked, as if it were the most important thing in the world. "Hinata, you were go-"

"HINATA?!"

I cringed at the loud shout coming from the doorway, but soon found that it didn't matter because the person who'd so rudely interrupted Kiba was Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun..." A hot blush made it's way across my face at once. I began to breath irregularly. It felt like _ages_ since I'd seen him last. He looked so beautiful... At least I think so.

_I _think_? What am I saying?! Of course Naruto looks beautiful... He always does,_ I thought to myself, a little confused at what my mind kept saying.

The glorious blond of my dreams was smiling like a fool. He passed Kiba and Shino, hopping over Akamaru, and grabbed me up in a bone-crushing hug. "Hinata-chan! I missed you so much!"

My blush intensified and I felt weak in the knees. Naruto was hugging me very, _very_ close to him. And I was wearing only a hospital gown.

"N-Naruto-kun, it's n-nice to see y-you again, t-too." I hugged him back lightly. I was getting incredibly uncomfortable at him crushing my breasts with his chest, and I soon pushed him away.

He was acting strange. Of course, Naruto was a great person who cared for his friends, but I wasn't his close friend of any sort so why did he care so much that I was better...? He released his death grip on me and grinned sheepishly.

"So what was it like?!" Naruto suddenly snapped out of his embarrassed look and into one of pure curiosity and wonder. He was just as excited to see me as Kiba, it seemed. The only problem was... I didn't know what he was talking about.

"W-what was what l-like..?" I tried not to blush any more than I already was. Which is an extremely hard thing for me to do.

"Y'know! When yo-"

"Naruto!" The fifth Hokage stormed into the room, grabbing Naruto, almost savagely, by the back of his shirt and pulling him out of the room.

"Hey! Granny Tsunade, let me go! I wanna hear from Hinata-chan!"

Unfortunately for him, Tsunade wasn't listening. Instead, she stood in the doorway, still holding onto the yelling blond, and gave Shino and Kiba each a look of warning. That was something I didn't understand either.

Shino nodded and Kiba looked away from Tsunade to his feet.

Then the Legendary Sannin known as Tsunade, dragged Naruto away from my room, yelling at him. "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut! You'll never be Hokage like that!"

Confusion laced my features, and I couldn't seem to grasp _what_ had just happened. Did I miss something? Is there something they aren't telling me?

Shino turned to me once again and nodded. "It was good to see you again, Hinata-chan. I must go now. I'll see you later." With that, he left immediately.

Kiba, on the other hand, stood there in the middle of my hospital room for what seemed like ages. He didn't say a word or look up at me from his feet. It was extremely out of character for him, and it had me on the edge. There _is_ something I'm missing. And Kiba wants to tell me.

"Kiba-kun..." I cocked my head to the side, looking at the happy boy turned sad. He didn't do anything, almost as if he hadn't heard me speak. Akamaru barked, nudging Kiba in the side.

"Off, Akamaru. I thought you'd grown out of that by now." I watched as he shoved the overgrown dog away and, very much like a wet cat, walk out of the room. Akamaru looked back at me once before following his best friend.

"Okay..." I said aloud once I was alone again. _Konoha is getting weird..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji Hyuuga has white eyes and an angry face. A face that told anyone that if they so much as _thought_ of treating him badly, they'd be destroyed without mercy. That face wasn't present, I noticed as I waked into Neji's hospital room. Instead of that cold, 'I hate you' stare he had, his face was graciously composed with a small smile and soft eyes.

_Konoha is _definitely_ getting weird..._ I thought.

Tsunade told me before I could see him that I had to understand that he was in a mission accident. I thought it was strange because Neji had never gotten hurt very badly in missions ever. He probably got injured worse in training than on missions. I was probably just over-thinking a bit, I was sure.

"Hinata-sama," he said quietly, his smile growing a little.

"Neji-nii," I smiled back, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

Once Tsunade had decided that I was perfectly fine, she let me get dressed in my regular clothes and surprisingly permitted me to see Neji before I left the hospital. I'd agreed to meet the serious ninja that was my over-protective cousin.

Seeing him in the hospital bed wearing that hospital gown, almost all of his body wrapped up. He looked so weak and small. I looked at his thin limbs and noticed how extra-pale he was.

"Neji-nii, what happened?" I questioned softly as I sat in the chair next to his bed.

His happy expression faltered a little as he looked away. "I... don't remember."

"Oh..." Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to believe him. _Of course Neji wouldn't lie or hide things from me, of all people,_ I thought then as I kissed the back of his hand gently. I hoped he would heal soon. Ninja usually didn't stay long in hospitals because they tended to heal quicker thanks to special ointments designed for them, but according to Tsunade, Neji had been in the hospital about as long as I had. He must have been seriously injured.

Shizune entered the room quietly, giving me a warm smile. "Hinata, Neji, there are people here to see both of you."

Right behind her stood Hanabi. Shizune left and the room became tense within seconds as Hanabi and my father entered, closing the door behind them.

"Hinata," Father said, nodding once before looking at Neji.

Neji squeezed my hand and rubbed his thumb over it. That single strange action surprised me. I looked at him, my eyes wide, then looked up at Father. His face was structured into a hardened version of his usual demeanor. He wasn't wearing his "Hyuuga face" Was he... annoyed?

"Neji, the Hyuuga counsel wants to meet with you soon. When you've recovered, I want you to report to the counsel house immediately. We can't have our clan heir in the hospital with mission injuries without telling us the details." With that, he looked at me once again. "Hinata, I see you're well. It's been a while since we've last seen you. You're coming back home with us since, according to Tsunade-sama, you're unsoiled."

What in the world did he mean by 'unsoiled'? What does that have to do with anything? What do they want from me now since I'm obviously not the clan heir any longer? Question after question flowed through my mind, then. The feeling of Neji's hand over mine, caressing it softly with his thumb brought me back into reality and I gave him another wide eyed look of surprise. He just smiled at me in a way I had yet to comprehend.

**----**

**It's short and crappy with no Kisame, I know. I am sleepy... This story is so lucky that the world decided to bless me with a special someone or this story probably wouldn't be getting finished. Onward with the KisaHina! It will be hard for me to continue since I got my laptop fixed, the files of all my notes for this story (and I had HEAPS of notes planned for this story) were deleted so I'm winging it from here on. Fun, fun. The joy of random pleasure.**


	9. Silver and Cold

**With how long it took me to write this, I'm kind of proud of myself. I mean, I had the first part of this chapter written, but I couldn't get past a certain point. Then earlier today, I just decided that it must be finished sooner or later so I wrote this and BAM, I got it done. I'm not saying Kisame is in this chapter, but I'm not saying he isn't either... Heh, you'll find out.**

----------------------------

The sky was a perfect clear blue, save for a few clouds that dotted the horizon up ahead. Summer heat made me feel extremely content, sitting outside the main house and waiting for Neji to show up. For some reason he'd told me that we were going to spend some time together this morning. It was a strange request, but I didn't object. A nice breeze blew my hair slightly. I couldn't have felt better. Still, something seemed to be missing.

I sighed, looking from my clear-coated nails to the band on my wrist I use to keep my hair up sometimes. Neji is taking a while...

With a light bang, my cousin exited the main house, smiling at me. His pleasant smile was something I could _definitely_ get used to.

Hopefully, anyway.

Okay, to tell the truth, I find it a bit creepy.

But I shouldn't be thinking mean things like this about Neji. He's my cousin. And he's just recently recovered from a serious injury. Maybe he realized how lucky he is to be alive and is deciding to allow some peace between us. I'm just glad that stick that used to be shoved so far up his ass seems to have just disappeared.

We walked leisurely down the path toward the compound exit gates. When I say leisurely, I mean really slowly... I can tell clearly that Neji has a small limp in his step that he's trying to cover up, which is making us unbearably slow.

Today is going to take forever.

Suddenly, he stopped and pointed at a Sakura tree near the compound gates. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Was all I could say. Sure, Sakura trees were pretty, but they always reminded me of... Sakura. I see her _and_ that Sakura tree every day so it's not so amazing. But I guess I wasn't going to ruin Neji's 'I appreciate everything about life now' epiphany.

Cherry blossoms in July is so unreal, though...

I sighed slightly at the thought, hoping Neji couldn't tell my disinterest, but he noticed and put his hand on the small of my back, leading me with him towards the tree.

His hand being where it was, that smile on his face, and the way he gently led me forward were enough things for me to be terrified of. I stiffened under Neji's touch, but he didn't seem to notice or just didn't care.

We stopped next to the tree, and he didn't remove his hand from my back until I shifted away from him. His hand fell from me, but, again, he didn't seem to notice or care. He faced me, the morning sunlight shining down from the East blocked by the tree. Even without the sun on us, I could notice a shiny glint in Neji's eyes.

"Hinata, I know I've been cruel to you in the past, but in these past years, I've grown to love and protect you." Neji had a solemn look about him, looking me directly in the eyes.

I was surprised, silent because I didn't know what to say and wondered if I should say anything at all. Neji had never told me he loved me before. In any way. Ever.

"Now, I'm wondering, as I look at how beautiful you have grown up to be, if you are willing to give me a final chance to prove to you that I will treat you well."

There's a warning in the back of my mind that is screaming at me that something's wrong. 'It's only Neji', I think, pushing that voice to the back of my mind.

Against my expectations, Neji reaches into his pocket and pulls a ring out.

The warning voice got louder, but I still ignored it. 'Neji is harmless'.

A small smile takes place on Neji's face and he looks almost embarrassed, taking my hand in a shy manner.

At that time, the words of the voice in my head flashed before my eyes saying, _Don't let him hold your hand, you're making it worse!_, and I can't help but look at my cousin like he's crazy. "N-Neji?"

"Hinata," he begins, not listening to me. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

_I told you so_, the warning voice says as I come to an obvious realization. This is why he's been acting so weird. This is the reason he's smiling, being nice, and telling me he loved me. The Hyuuga council probably made him do this.

'No way...' I thought, speechless. 'Neji is my cousin... I can't marry him... Besides, I'm in love...' Thinking that, I felt that strange feeling of something missing.

I wanted to say, "No. I'm in love with Naruto so I can't marry you, Neji. I'm sorry", but I couldn't bring myself to say it. It felt like a lie to me. Which is really stupid, because I do love Naruto. Again, I felt like I was missing something here.

I do love Naruto, right?

"Neji-sama, Hiashi needs to speak with you."

Breaking from my thoughts, I look over to see one of my family members looking at us. We must have looked weird: me being completely silent, shocked expression letting everyone know that I was an imbecile, and Neji, hand gripping mine delicately, blushing only the slightest to show that he was uncertain.

Before I could do anything, Neji placed the ring in my hand, and, folding my fingers closed over the cold piece of silver, kissed me lightly on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered. Then he was gone, leaving me alone next to the Sakura tree.

I looked around slowly, taking in the new silence about me.

"No," I breathed softly, but my answer was too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As jumbled up thoughts ran through my head, I walked through Konoha, heading to Ino's for some advice. She's probably the last person I should get advice from on anything, but it makes me sick to even think of Sakura because of the stupid tree in my damn yard, and I know I can't talk to TenTen because she'll be devastated to find out about mine and Neji's apparent sudden and unfortunate engagement.

So off to Ino's it was.

I had decided it wrong to not put Neji's ring on. Maybe I shouldn't have, but what if something bad came of it if I didn't? It could've been an omen. I was debating on whether or not I should take it back off as I walked to the Yamanaka flower shop, and I was so into the whole mess that I ran right into someone.

Thanks to my amazing luck, the someone turned out to be Naruto.

"Hinata!" He greeted me, grabbing me into a bone-crushing hug. "I was just going to see you, actually. Whatcha doing?"

I blushed and gave him a shy smile. "H-Hello, Naruto. I-I'm not doing m-much." _No, stupid. You're going to Ino's. Tell him you're busy._

"Awesome! I'm going to Ichiraku's for some ramen. Wanna come?"

_Sorry, Naruto. I'm busy. I'm visiting Ino today._ "Sure."

"Great, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and we headed to the ramen bar.

That little warning voice in my mind was yelling at me nonstop. _Ino's, Ino's, INO'S!! Why aren't you listening to me? This is a mistake._ I rolled my eyes and shoved that voice back into the back of my mind once again.

Naruto isn't Neji. Besides, if Naruto decided to propose to me, I'm sure that's the last thing I'd be worried about. I love Naruto. I do. So that voice's argument was completely unimportant.

We sat at the ramen bar shortly, and he ordered for me. _How nice. Is he going to feed you, too?_

That stupid voice. I thought I'd pushed it away.

Naruto grinned hugely at me as they placed the bowls of ramen in front of us, oblivious to my current inner battle. "Y'know, Hinata. I'm thinking about growing my hair out."

I froze in motion, my chopsticks unbroken in my hands, and looked over at him. "W-why?"

He shrugged, breaking his chopsticks and stuffing his face without a care. "I dunno, really. It seems to work for Neji."

Right then, I didn't know whether to throw up or laugh. Naruto wanted to be like Neji? _Isn't that sweet. Maybe he'll ask you to marry him, too. Then you, him, and Neji could have a Holy Trinity together, no?_

Where the Hell is that voice coming from? I hate that voice! 'Leave me alone', I thought.

With the voice temporarily gone, I tried to imagine Naruto with long hair. Long blond hair. Maybe in a pony tail. For the second time before even eating my ramen, I paused in shock. Vague thoughts shot through my mind and I pictured a man with long blond hair. Then, strangely enough, I saw a red haired man and orange. A man with an orange... face? No, it was a mask.

"Hinata?"

_Look familiar to you?_ The voice said to me as the blurry images of those people I'd never even _seen_ before flashed through my enigma. _These people were your friends. On some levels anyways. One of them is actually someone you love. Remember?_

"Hinata, are you okay?"

The voice pried at my mind and I shook my head. Of course I don't remember someone I'd never met. That stupid voice was playing tricks on me. Messing with my head. 'Stop it', I thought fiercely. 'Enough.'

I broke from my own little world and looked over at a very confused Naruto. "W-what?"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Y-yeah," I told him, finally breaking my chopsticks and eating.

Things were quiet between us for a time before Naruto decided to say something I hadn't expected.

"Is that ring for... y'know, an engagement?"

I looked up to see him pointing at the ring on my left hand ring finger. I didn't know what to say, so I spoke what first came to mind. "No. It's just a ring." _Liar. First you get yourself into this mess, then you don't go to Ino's like you need to, and now you're just digging yourself a bigger hole. I'm not going to leave you alone until you remember._ 'I don't care', I told the voice. When did I develop such an annoying voice inside my head, anyway?

"Oh, good. I was kinda worried you were already taken, heh." He looked at me sheepishly, and I blushed.

'That means there's a chance he could like me', I though with a small triumphant smile. My little rein of happiness was shot down by that horrible feeling of a missing part of me. I'm sure it was that stupid little warning voice doing it to me.

Naruto asked to walk me home, and, of course, I told him I didn't mind. Things were going perfect, it seemed, but I wasn't enjoying myself like I thought I would have every time I imagined being with Naruto. Maybe it was because Neji had ruined the morning, therefore ruining the entire day for me so I wouldn't enjoy it. Or maybe it was because I lied about not being engaged to Neji when I, in fact, am engaged to him and this _could_ be considered cheating if it were seen wrongly. Or maybe Naruto just isn't what I expected; maybe he's just not as wonderful to be with as I'd expected.

I guess I expect too much.

He'd walked me all the way to the main house door, talking about a new move he learned, exaggerating everything, I'm sure. Standing in front of the door, there was an awkward silence, and I thought I was going to explode. 'Here I am with Naruto, my dream boy, and I can't even get enough courage or enthusiasm to kiss him', I thought. _If you're going to kiss him, now would be a good time._

That voice again. I ignored it this time. It had turned itself into a major annoyance, it seems. I didn't plan to give it the light of day any longer.

Suddenly, I realized that Naruto was leaning closer to me. 'Yes!', I thought without vindication to the voice. But, instead of leaning in, closing my own eyes, and kissing the boy I'd loved since I was so little, I backed away a step, opened the front door of my house, and said a quick goodbye to him before disappearing into my home.

Quickly activating my byakugan, I watched him straighten back up, frowning slightly, and leave my doorstep as if he didn't understand what had just happened. Deactivating my bloodline limit, I sighed heavily, leaning against the door.

The only thought I couldn't process was _why_ I hadn't kissed him.

_First smart thing you've done all day, Hinata._

That stupid voice just wouldn't shut up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water was hot against my skin, soothing my aching muscles and making me feel so much better than before. For some reason, I felt like I'd been doing some really tough training sessions with Lee all day or something, because my whole body hurt. Taking a shower definitely helped, though, and that's all that mattered to me at the moment.

Drying myself off, I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. I attempted in vain, for probably the umpteenth time, to clear my head of all the strange things that've happened today. What I didn't expect to see was the form laying across my bed, its arms behind its head resting on my headboard.

It was so creepy.

And blue.

A weapon. _Any_ weapon. I needed one. Nothing came to mind, though as I stood there at the end of my bed, wearing nothing but a towel, gaping at the thing on my bed.

Was it smirking? "You look like a fish," I heard it say.

The next thing I know, I'm speaking, as if it was something automatic that I couldn't control. "W-well, you l-look like a sh-shark."

It chuckled, and a gigantic wave of memories threatened to drown me as I watched the man stand up. His tall, wide frame was familiar, and I welcomed it with a shy smile and a huge hug.

"Kisame," I said into his shirt. Now I know what I'd been feeling every time I felt something missing from me. I felt complete.

"I've missed you, kid." He wrapped his large arms around me, practically engulfing me within him. "I didn't think it'd be that easy to get you to remember me."

Smiling up at him, I laughed once. "You're pretty memorable." I noticed he wasn't wearing his cloak and he didn't have Samehada.

"You mean my face is." He smirked again. "You want to get dressed before we go?"

"Go? Of course." I remembered him saying he was going to come back for me. But I so wasn't prepared for it. He continued to lounge on my bed, concealing his chakra singnurature well enough to not have to worry too much in a house of Hyuugas. I grabbed some clothes necessary for the trip back to the base and changed as fast as I could in the bathroom. I loaded the bag I use for missions only with everything I thought I would ever need until it was too full, again trying to go as fast as I could.

Once I was done, Kisame grabbed my bag and slung it across his shoulder like it was nothing. His patience was more than I could ask for. I was on my way to opening one of my windows for our escape when someone knocked at my door.

"Hinata," Neji said from the other side.

I cursed under my breath and stopped before I reached the window. "Uh... Yes, Neji?"

"I would like to speak to you about our wedding engagement," Neji spoke through the closed door, knocking again.

At his words, I looked quickly to Kisame who mouthed the word "Engagement?" before taking my hand into his, looking at the silver ring around my finger.

"You're engaged?" He said aloud, confusion lacing into his words.

"It- it wasn't- I mean, I said no, well- yeah, I'm engaged- but-" I stammered and was cut off by Neji knocking again.

"Who are you talking to, Hinata? Let me in."

"I can't," I said, mentally slapping myself. _Oh yeah, Hinata, that doesn't sound suspicious at all._

"What do you mean you can't?" Neji asked at the same time Kisame asked:

"What do you mean you're engaged?"

Taking a deep breath, I looked from Kisame to my bedroom door. "Uh, well... I- I don't know."

Kisame raised an eyebrow and Neji knocked once again, more forcefully this time.

"Hinata, let me in." Neji knocked harder this time.

"Hinata, let's go." Kisame walked to the window I'd originally intended to open and opened it for me.

Suddenly, the knocking on my door turned into loud banging. "Hinata, let me in now! I can see him in there!"

Cursing again low enough for no one but me to hear, I rushed over to the window where Kisame waited as Neji busted through the door. Making our escape, Kisame grabbed my hand, and lead me from rooftop to rooftop across Konoha. I knew Neji wasn't far behind at all, but I knew we'd escape him.

I was hoping against hope that this will be the last time I have to run away from home.

----

**There you have it! Kisame is back into the picture. I hope it's not confusing (I can understand if it is because my writing style is choppy because I'm a much uncoordinated person). Just tell me what's confusing you if there's something that is and I'll try my best to clear that up in the next chapter or so. Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!**


	10. Endlessly She Said

**Hello again! Thank you for reviewing! My apologies for the late update (I say sorry in like every chapter author's note so this is **_**nothing**_** new.) I had a lot of stuff to do. School has started for me once again.**

**I wanted to finish this up over the summer, but I was busy. I'm writing this chapter instead of writing a short story for my English class. Last year I wrote out a sex scene between Kankurou and Kiba. That was **_**before**_** I knew we'd be reading them out loud. No joke; I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. What made it so bad was the fact that I'm completely **_**terrible**_** at writing lemons! And don't ask me to post it. I burned those five (yes FIVE) sheets of paper long ago. I bet you're all "Shut up and go on with the story already". Well, okay then. I will.**

**But DON'T hurt me if this chapter is a disappointment. D:**

---

The moon provided little illumination for Kisame and I as we maneuvered past the last of the traps that were set up outside around the Akatsuki base to get rid of any possible fast-paced intruders. We entered through the back entrance, Kisame making sure no one was following us before shutting and bolting the door behind him. He led me down familiar hallways, his large hand almost covering mine completely.

Halfway down the second hall, we're stopped by the leader, Pein. I bit the inside of my mouth and waited solidly next to Kisame to hear what he had to say.

"Hinata, I'm going to get one thing straight before you come back in here acting as if you are even a part of this organization," He said, looking me over. I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "You are only here because Kisame sees it fit to have you around. For some reason, he wants you with him. I could kill you both right now without a problem, but Kisame is a valuable part of the Akatsuki. I wouldn't want to lose him by my own hand." He sighed, almost comically, making me feel a little better even if that wasn't his intention. "You're here to stay," he said, walking past us, "until Kisame says he doesn't want you anymore."

My tall sharkman's hand squeezed mine gently and pulled me forward until we were in the familiar hallway I knew our, yes _our_, room was at. Deidara's was right across from ours, I remembered as I followed him into the cool room.

I shivered at the sudden drop of temperature. Kisame's room was always the coldest even though I had no clue why. As he set my bag on our bed, Pein's words caught up with me, making me think about something I'd never considered before. _What if Kisame doesn't want me at some point...?_ I didn't think he'd ever stop wanting me but that was a complete possibility. _Actually, that's probably what will happen. When he gets bored of me._

Kisame seemed to notice my inner conversation and pulled me to him, wrapping arms around my waist and leaving me able to do nothing but rest my head on his chest. "I love you, Hinata. Too bad for you, I'm not letting you get away from me. You're stuck with me, kid. Get over it and stop sulking about having to spend the rest of forever here with me because, trust me, there's better things to do."

I leaned back, looking up at him in confusion. His smirk was enough to make me laugh. _What a pervert,_ I thought. But he was right. I shouldn't doubt him.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I like your cooking, Hinata, un."

I looked at Deidara who was getting up from the kitchen table and forced a small smile. "Th-thank you, Deida-dara." I hadn't forgotten what he'd done to me and how he'd treated me. It seems he hadn't either, but maybe he was trying to start on over now that I'm here to stay. I hoped so.

It was nearly two weeks after my second move-in with the Akatsuki, and I was trying my best to be helpful to the organization because I didn't want to be killed for being useless in my new _home_. It still felt weird to say that. Kisame said I was worrying for nothing because he'd make sure nothing happened to me. I wished he was right; it sucks to worry just because I live with criminals.

Like before, I was back to cleaning. Kisame didn't have any missions today so he watched me as he cleaned Samehada and I cleaned our bathroom.

"The next time I'm in the village, I think I'll buy you a maid uniform," Kisame said quietly. Almost low enough for me not to hear.

I turned around abruptly and looked at him from the doorway of our bathroom. "You know if you do that, the other guys will hit on me and I'll never get any work done." It was a reasonable excuse, but I really didn't think they would do that.

Okay, maybe Hidan would.

"I didn't mean for you to wear it while working." He raised an eyebrow, knowing I knew what he meant. I blushed bright red and turned around, turning my attention to scrubbing the sink. Suddenly, arms were around my waist and a warm breath was at the back of my neck.

"You don't have to get embarrassed. I'm only kidding. You don't need to wear a maid uniform to turn me on. You're beautiful." He chuckled, causing me to blush even more. It was a very dirty thing for him to say, which was something I wasn't used to, but it was nice. I'd never been _beautiful_ to someone before. Not like this.

Taking a breath, I tossed away the rag I was using and turned around in his arms, looking him in the face. "Kisame, I love you, but I _am_ a virgin so it's a big choice."

Then it was his turn to look away. _Was he blushing?_ "Yeah."

I smiled, putting a hand to his cheek. "Now look who's embarrassed." I wasn't going to tell him I knew he was a virgin. At least I thought so; Sasori had told me before. But what did Sasori know of Kisame's sexual life? That did raise a question to my mouth that escaped before I could stop it. "Kisame, who... was your first?"

He looked back at me, a thoughtful look on his face. "When I was twenty four, I had a one night stand with a girl. When I woke up, I felt shitty. Then I saw she'd taken all my money so I felt even worse. I haven't done it since."

I silently took in what he was saying. So Sasori was wrong. Kisame wasn't a virgin. But he said he'd only done it once almost ten years ago. To me, that seemed so much like Kisame. "I don't want to be a one night stand, Kisame. Not a mistake."

"You're not." He pulled me to him tighter. "You won't be. Just trust me." He kissed me on the forehead and I sighed lightly. Again, he was right. I should trust him.

---------------------------------------------------------

"You're both women, so you can make it work. Besides you _are_ the one who saved her the first time she came here." Itachi was talking to Konan like I wasn't even there. Maybe I wasn't, to him. I didn't care.

Konan rolled her eyes, winking at me. I showed a minute smile in response.

"Talk about girlie things or something. Just keep her occupied. Kisame will get depressed again if she decides she suddenly wants to leave." Itachi stopped talking to her to look over at me, saying, "We don't want that to happen."

I raised my hands as if to say I wasn't even thinking of doing something like that. I didn't want to make Kisame... depressed. _Was he really depressed because of me?_ With that thought returned the feeling that I was making him weak, but I _won't_ let it get to me this time. _I love him and he loves me. So there._ Stupid Itachi.

"Yeah, talk about girlie things, un," Deidara entered the conversation, though he'd been standing against the wall across the room the entire time. "Like tampons, un." He gave Itachi a smirk, saying, "Hey maybe you could stay and talk with them, Itachi-chan. You know a lot about tampons. You seem to always have one shoved up your ass."

Itachi didn't say anything before leaving the room. Deidara followed after him and I was left alone in the main room with Konan. She plopped down onto the couch, and I took a seat in a huge arm chair. Now we just had to wait...

Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki were in a meeting with Pein. Konan already knew what it was about, being the first to always be informed by Pein, so she didn't need to attend this meeting particularly. For _some_ reason, Itachi thought it necessary to tell Konan to make sure I didn't run away.

As if.

_Had I _really_ made him depressed when I left..? Itachi was probably just being an asshole like usual._ I sighed heavily, catching Konan's attention.

"Something wrong, Hinata?" She sounded concerned, but didn't move from her seemingly comfortable position on the couch.

I shook my head, but didn't offer an excuse. I hated the thought of Kisame being _depressed_.

---------------------------------------------------------

After the organization meeting, Kisame and I had retreated into our room for the night. I could hear Hidan down the hall yelling about something. _Guess we won't be getting any sleep_, I thought. I wasn't tired anyway; much on my mind kept me from even faking sleep.

"So..." I started, looking at my hands. Our huge bed was comfortable as always as I sat on it with a pretend carefree attitude. "How was the meeting...?" I hoped he didn't think I was asking for details or something. It wasn't my business! I wasn't the criminal. Though, betraying my village would make me one now so... where do I stand in the Akatsuki?

_With Kisame_, I decided without conviction.

Looking up, I saw him smiling at me and took that as a good sign. He was happy so maybe something great happened.

"We're moving," he said, catching me off guard.

"What?" My eyebrows raised in confusion.

"We're moving to another base. Pein thought it would be a good strategy to spread out the members to cover more area. If one place is attacked, we'll just abandon it and go to the nearest base occupied by other members. But if we're attacked, I'm defending our place with everything I've got." His teeth glinted as he grinned hugely. I could tell he liked to fight.

Suddenly, he cupped my face and kissed me gently. "Hinata, that means we'd get our own place. Not a _house_ exactly, but a home. Just ours." He was excited about it, I could tell.

_Our own place..._ I thought with a smile. "Where are we moving?"

Without missing a beat, he answered, "Near Suna. We're not moving far. Only a day or two from here." His beautiful smile stretched across his face, growing. "Plus, I won't have to go on so many missions. There will be plenty of... _down_ time."

I gaped, blushing like a fool. "Kisame!"

"What?" He attempted to put on an innocent look but it was _not_ working.

Seeing and hearing him joke about sex made me feel a little better. Better enough to make me say something I didn't expect to come any time soon. But I had no control over my mouth, it seemed. "Maybe we won't have to wait for down time..." I trailed off, my blush growing. I looked down at my hands, but he lifted my face up by putting a hand on my chin.

"What are you saying, Hinata?"

It took a minute for me to speak, during which his expression began to falter into a sad, confused look.

"Kisame," I started. "I've decided I think it's time that we have... eh... I mean, I want to... you know..."

He burst into loud, rumbling laughter, catching me off guard once again and making me angry.

"Don't laugh at me!" I said, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," He stopped laughing, but chuckled still. "It just funny seeing you stutter and act so confused about what to say."

"Well, I don't know what to say! I want to have sex with you, and I've never felt that way about _anyone_ before so I don't know." My words began as a yell and ended in almost a whisper.

His smirk turned into a warm smile. "We should get some sleep; we have to pack in the morning and head out."

"No, Kisame." I shook my head. I wanted him to take me seriously. Did he think I was joking with him? "I want you. Right now."

He gave a confused look before realization hit him like a punch in the privates.

I smiled at his sudden epiphany and waited to see what would happen next. To my surprise, all he did was kiss my forehead and say, "Go take a shower. I'll fix the room to a woman's standards." He waved an arm around our room.

"A woman's standards?" I raised an eyebrow, misunderstanding his meaning.

He shrugged. "Sexy? Romantic? I don't know, but I'll do something."

I looked around our cold room, wondering what he could possibly do to make it sexy, to make it better. The fact that it was _our_ room already made it the best in the base. None the less, I made my way to the bathroom, ready for anything. At least, almost anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------

My shower was interrupted by a loud crashing noise and several yells. Without hesitation, I activated my byakugan and searched out whatever could be the cause of the commotion. I was shocked to see Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, Lee and other ninja from Konoha standing outside the base from the east side. Kiba and Akamaru were the ones who made the crashing noise I'd heard. They'd broken through the wall.

_Konoha came for me. They didn't know I ran away willingly, not that I was kidnapped,_ I thought, looking frantically around the base as I got out of the shower. Kisame came into the bathroom without care to my current nudity, saying, "Stay in our room and don't leave. I'm sure you know by now we're being attacked. It shouldn't take long. I'll be back before you know it." He kissed me quickly and left our bathroom, then our room, joining his friends in a fight against my friends. I watched as Deidara ran out of the hole Kiba had made in the wall, and Kiba lunging at him, beginning the battle I didn't want to happen.

Turning off my bloodline limit, I quickly ran into mine and Kisame's room, digging through our dresser for something to wear. I pulled out underwear and something silky I didn't even know I _owned_. I shrugged off the annoyed feeling I had and put them on.

Then... I watched. Sitting on our bed uncomfortably, I did as Kisame told me to and stayed in our room, but I watched everything that went on with my byakugan. Deidara was fighting Kakashi, Kiba, and Akamaru. A large part of me wanted Konoha to win, but the Akatsuki needed Deidara. I was a part of the Akatsuki now so I guess _I_ needed Deidara. _They could always replace him_, I thought, but it wasn't easy. It was like saying, _Kisame could always replace me._ It just wasn't settling.

Kisame was about to fight Naruto. They hadn't even touched each other, but if looks could kill...

Shikamaru had Hidan locked onto with his shadow but it didn't last long because Hidan punched himself in the stomach, screaming, "Bring it on, bitch!" Shikamaru backed up a bit, surprised at the Jashinist's actions.

I looked back to where Kisame and Naruto blond looked terrible, but Kisame only had a few cuts on him. I knew Kisame would win. I hoped Naruto would give up, but, much like the village of Konoha itself, Naruto didn't know such a thing. I prevented myself from crying. It's my fault they're fighting out there, I shouldn't be a big baby about it.

I closed my eyes and deactivated the byakugan, sniffing. _This isn't what I wanted_, I thought with morose feelings.

The bedroom door was suddenly busted down, and I was quickly yelled at by Tobi who was helping Deidara walk into the room. Apparently, Tobi's help was very little, as Deidara staggered to the bed I hastily jumped off of.

"Hinata-chan, help Deidara-sempai! I don't know how!" Tobi practically screamed at me, pointing at the bleeding blond on my bed.

My fleeting sight went from Tobi to Deidara and back again before I decided I couldn't _not_ help Deidara. I could _not_ watch someone die. Not even Deidara. I stood over him, examining his wounds. The only thing I could think of for this kind of damage was that Kakashi had used the chidori. Sighing in frustration, I put my hands over Deidara's upper torso and forced my chakra out, onto the wound. His insides were intact, to my great surprise. Most people didn't even _survive_ when someone uses the chidori, let alone have all their organs _well-mantained_.

Forgetting the stupid organ miracle, I took to work in getting his muscles and other tissue and matter back together. Once done, I breathed out a sigh of releif and exhaustion.

Deidara still had numerous cuts and bruises all over him but his life wasn't in much danger any longer. He sat up and looked from his healed chest to me with an unmistakable happiness to his eyes. "Thank you so much, Hinata. I owe you."

I nodded, not really listening to what he was saying. All I was thinking about was how to stop them from fighting outside. I couldn't go out there and interfere and tell them I'd joined the Akatsuki, but that wouldn't stop them. Konoha would just start attacking me along with the others. I also can't stay here and do nothing because _people_ are going to _die_. And, either way, they are _my_ people. I didn't want Kisame _or_ Naruto to die. But one of them was going to if the fight was to ever end.

Finally, I thought about what Konoha was here for. _Me_. I made a decision and took a piece of paper from the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. There, I wrote Kisame a letter:

_Kisame,_

_I'm sorry, but fighting isn't something I enjoy. I don't want people to die. Even the ones I hate. If I know my village at all, Konoha is going to come after me until they get me. I've decided I don't want you _or_ Naruto to die. I don't want Deidara _or_ Kiba to die. None of you. So, for the sake of everyone I care about, I'm going back to Konoha. This time, I'm not coming back. Don't come for me, please._

_I'll always, and I mean always, love you endlessly._

_Hinata_

Folding it in half, I set it down on the nightstand and did what Kisame told me not to. I left our room. This time for good.

----

**I'm disappointed, but it doesn't matter. This is how it turned out, even if it isn't my original plans. Then again, since when was anything how I planned it? Never.**

**I know this is like a repeat of the last few chapters. It's annoying, I know. And I'm sorry, but that's how it happened, and I'm not changing it because I'm far too lazy. The next chapter is going to be long (I've predicted). It might be late on the update scale (just like every chapter from like chapter four and beyond) but it will MOST DEFINITELY be longer than crap. I pinkie promise.**

**On a last note, this story is nearing it's end so review like a crazy bitch would eat chocolate on her monthly crimsion tidal wave. D:**


	11. Open Your Eyes

**Guys, this is the last chapter. That might be sad for maybe one of you, but to others it may be really dumb to get sad over the ending of a stupid fanfic you read on the internet so you're cursing me right now, because I'm taking all your time, making you read this note from me instead of letting you read what you want to. D: I don't care what anyone says, I'm sad that it's over, but I'm also relieved. Read onward! This is the longest chapter I've written. Yosh!**

----

Konoha greeted me, the sun shining, birds chirping. To be honest, the forest sounds gave me the creeps. Shikamaru and Sai stood on either side of me. Things weren't awkward, but they were silent and that made me uncomfortable. I was in what I guessed was the center of the group of my rescuers, wearing Kiba's jacket and an extra pair of pants from Naruto, which were too big and rough as if he never washed them. The lazy Jonin and Sai had been told to stay at my sides and take care of me as we made our way back to Tsunade. Looking around, I noticed that Neji hadn't joined them to _save_ me, and a guilty feeling made me feel sick to my stomach.

Sai glanced at me before looking away. I looked at him, and then to Shikamaru, who couldn't find anything more interesting to look at than the buildings off to the side of us. I looked back at Sai and saw him looking at me again. "What?" I asked.

"I can tell you ran away from Konoha. You wanted to be with the Akatsuki," He said bluntly, making me gape.

"R-really?" I couldn't believe he said that.

"Yes. Shikamaru thinks you weren't kidnapped, too." He looked away after saying that as if to imply he wasn't going to say anything more to me.

Which was just fine with me. No one asked him to be so open! And Shikamaru thinks so, too...? I gave the Nara a glance, but he acted as if he hadn't heard Sai talking about him. They hadn't realized they _knew_ the truth. I glared at the backs of the people walking ahead of me. They were _not_ going to get anything out of me. For all they knew, I was _kidnapped_. Which reminded me I needed to thank Neji for telling them that instead of the truth about what happened. I was surprised he had, especially after what I did to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata, nice to see you again. You weren't gone half as long as last time. This time you are _not_ tricking me into believing you don't remember anything." Tsunade's greeting wasn't her usual one, but it was expected.

I sat in the chair across from her desk and waited as all the ninja filed out of the office, all the while twisting Neji's ring on my right hand index finger.

"Neji told me you were kidnapped by Hoshigaki Kisame," She began what I knew was going to be a long lecture followed by a round of unavoidable questions. Though, I would find a way to not answer them.

"I don't think you were, though. Neji loves you so I know he'd lie for you. You ran, didn't you?"

Once again, I gaped at someone's bluntness towards me concerning the mystery of my disappearance. I kept my mouth shut, not even nodding to confirm her assumptions.

She continued without bother. "You don't have to answer me. In fact, you don't have to answer any of my questions. But I am really curious about _why_ you wanted to go back. Why did you leave with Hoshigaki? Did he bribe or threaten you? What could the Aka-"

"I love him," I interrupted her. She gave me a completely puzzled look. "Kisame. I love him. He's the reason I went back. I don't care about the Akatsuki, but that's where Kisame is."

"That's where he belongs," the Hokage inputted.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I belonged there also."

"Belonged?" One of her eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

Her curiosity was peaked, I could tell. "I don't belong there any longer. Kisame and I aren't anything anymore. I'm a ninja of Konoha, after all. I must stick to my home." With the last statement said, I gave the smallest smile in my life. It was all I could manage.

The busty woman laughed once before giving me a look I didn't comprehend. "I'm not sure if I should trust you about this, or have ANBU watch everything you do." Giving me a hard stare she nodded, as if making up her mind about something. "You know what? I'll trust you. Not completely, thanks to your last stunt, but I'll give you a break. If you run again, I'm not allowing another rescue party. You'll be in the Bingo books, Hinata. Think about it. I'd make sure you face was on the page right next to Hoshigaki's."

I stood up as she spoke, nodding solemnly. As if I didn't know I'd be in the Bingo book. As if I was going to run away again. I thought of Kisame once more before I decided to shut him from my thoughts completely.

God, I missed him so much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hyuuga compound was lively. Random family members questioned me about my _adventures_, aunts telling me how I should wear more coverage so I could avoid more kidnappings in the future (Their way of telling me I dress like a skank, I believe), cousins wanting to know if I'd learned any secret moves from the _bad guys_. One cousin, in particular, was sulking on the front porch of my house. He sat, looking at me without any emotion.

Sighing, I went around the crazed Hyuuga that had surrounded me and sat next to him on the bench. There was a long silence before either of us spoke. I decided to break it before he did.

"Neji-san..." There wasn't anything I could say. Not really. I didn't love Neji like he did me. It wasn't like that at all. I loved him, but only as a brother or maybe a friend. Nothing more.

"Hinata-sama, I don't understand why." The look in his eyes was pleading. "But I told everyone you were kidnapped."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. But everyone seems to guess the truth anyway."

His sorrowful expression and defeated frown gave way to a new conversation. One I didn't care much for.

"Why didn't you just refuse when I asked you to marry me?" Neji didn't look away like I expected him to, making it harder for me to answer because of the uncomfortable way things were.

"I... I don't know. I mean, I said no, but you were gone. Neji, I don't love you like that," I told him. "You're my cousin. Nothing else. I'm sorry." I slid the engagement ring he'd given me off of my finger and held it out to him.

He looked at me for a few seconds before taking it from my open palm and nodding. "If that's how you feel. So be it."

"Yes. Thank you, Neji." I stood, leaving him at the bench alone.

Once in my room, I began to pack up my things. I wasn't sure what I was going to do or where I was going to go, but I didn't want to live in the Hyuuga mansion anymore. Or even the Hyuuga compound, for that matter. I knew I didn't belong there. They had a new heir. They didn't need me.

Grabbing the single bag it took to hold all of my belongings, I made my way downstairs. My father greeted me at the door. He didn't block my way or make any move to stop me.

"Goodbye, Hinata," were his parting words.

I should have known that he wouldn't care.

It's too late to go back now. My pride kept me going.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing with that suitcase, Hinata?" Ino inquired as I passed by her on a street not far from the compound gates.

I shrugged. "I moved out. I just need a place to stay for a while until I can get my own apartment." I actually had enough money to get an apartment, but it wasn't enough to pay rent _and_ buy food. I needed a job. No, better yet, I needed missions. A-rank missions with good pay. The thought made me want to scream with anxiety. I just needed money. Period.

I watched as Ino nodded slowly, as if she were thinking about something. Then, she was right next to me, holding my arm and guiding me forward along the streets and into the city area of Konoha. "It's perfect that you need an apartment, Hinata! Sakura was trying to convince me to get an apartment with her last week, saying I'd only have to pay half the rent since we'd be sharing. I refused, though, because I love the place I live right now. But since _you_ are already moved out of that creepy old compound and are pretty much _homeless_, Sakura can share an apartment with you! Sound like a great plan or what?" She was grinning with triumphant happiness, and I had to admit, it wasn't that bad of an idea.

Ichiraku ramen was where Sakura was found by me and Ino. Ino let go of my arm to pounce on Sakura, spilling out her plan twenty words a second. I could barely understand her at all, but it seemed Ino and Sakura spoke the same language because not two seconds after that, Sakura was looking at me with a huge smile, saying, "Awesome! Thanks, Hinata!"

"You're... welcome..?" I wasn't sure what I was saying that for, but both of the bouncy girls seemed happy about it. _Does that mean I'm Sakura's roommate now...?_

The giggling yet serious duo that was Sakura and Ino, took me to a nice apartment building just inside the outskirts of the village. Sakura attempted to speak to the superintendent who faintly smiled at her and looked away at her approach.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Nao?" Sakura said, leaning over the counter in the small room that I guess she considered her office.

The elderly lady turned around, putting down the book she'd been reading with an exasperated sigh. Those things made me guess that Sakura had been to this specific apartment complex many times. And of those many times has probably bothered this "Mrs. Nao" into near cardiac arrest. I almost wanted to laugh at the lady's annoyed expression as she forced kindness into her actions and words towards Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura?" Her voice was a little squeaky, like someone had punched her in the neck and it never healed.

"I've come to pay a month's rent on _the_ apartment," Sakura told her happily, digging into her pocket for some money, pulling out a few more from a place in her sandal, and taking a last dollar bill from _somewhere_ in her breasts.

_I bet she learned that from Tsunade_, I thought with the tiniest of smirks.

Mrs. Nao looked at the money and said, "I'm sorry, that's only half, Sakura."

"I know," Sakura said before she turned around and looked at me. "Hinata, I forgot to ask if you had enough to pay half rent. That's okay, right?"

I nodded quickly, getting the money I had and handing it to Mrs. Nao. The old woman took it, counted everything twice over, and smiled at us.

Finally, she put the money somewhere in a room behind her. When she came back she was holding two keys in her hand. "Congratulations, Sakura. Looks like you finally got your apartment."

The girl's pink hair bounced with her motions, distracting me a bit. "So you're giving us apartment-"

"6C," Mrs. Nao interrupted. "Yes, you get _the_ apartment. Please don't destroy it."

As she handed over the keys to Sakura and I, the giggling yet serious duo (of Ino and Sakura) did a huge jumping fest filled with more than enough "Yesh!" "I can't believe it!" and "Ohmahgawd!" screams all about the place.

Once again came that need for screaming in anxiety.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha was magnificent at night. A person like me would never guess that, coming from the Hyuuga clan and living only in the compound my whole life. I'd never seen Konoha during nightfall. At least not like this.

It turned out the reason Sakura wanted _the_ apartment 6C was because it was the biggest one on the uppermost floor of the complex and had a huge window that stretched the length of almost an entire wall and faced the village from a pretty decent vantage point. It was amazing, to say the least.

"It's so pretty, isn't it?" Sakura whispered from beside me. We stood at the huge window, looking out at the village with everyone and everything coming to life in it.

I gave a sincere smile and nodded.

A knock at the door interrupted our little moment of... creepy eye-sex on the village. Okay, more like eye-rape, but Konoha shouldn't look so beautiful. So hah.

An exuberant TenTen and Ino came through the door once Sakura had opened it. They greeted both of us before making themselves at home in our new apartment. Tonight was the night Ino decided we should all get together and catch up on everything. Even though I thought it was completely senseless because the four of us hadn't ever really been the best of friends before, I came around on the idea when I realized that I didn't have any friends other than them.

"So, Hinata," Ino began as we sat on the floor around the coffee table in our small, but just perfect living room. "How've you been?"

"Good." I knew they had noticed that I didn't talk very much. That I hadn't since I'd come back to the village. It wasn't anything personal. I just didn't feel like talking because I had a feeling it would always lead to talking about _him_. Besides, I didn't talk very much to begin with, even as a child, so I didn't think they'd notice or care about the absence of my voice.

"You're lying through your perfectly straight teeth, Hinata," TenTen said with a strange grin I couldn't place.

"Yeah, your breath-taking smile can't hide your unhappiness from us," Ino agreed with a nod.

"Your amazing eyes tell us how you really feel, Hinata-chan," Sakura said from next to me.

All the girls looked at me with the same unrecognizable emotion. Suddenly, I burst. "Perfectly straight teeth?! Breath-taking smile?! Amazing eyes?! What the Hell, you guys?! What's going on? Why are you complementing me for no reason?! TenTen, you know I don't have _perfectly_ straight teeth! Ino, I don't smile long enough to take someone's breath away. And Sakura, sure you can think my eyes are amazing, but I know that's just a compliment you're saying for reasons I don't even understand!" Then, I took a breath, quieting myself once again.

"Hinata, you talked!" Ino screamed, grabbing my arms and shaking me.

I looked from her to TenTen to Sakura. All three were grinning. _So that was the reason..._

Dejectedly, I sighed. "Thanks, guys. I know I don't talk much anymore, but I think it's better that I don't."

"Why?" Ino asked in almost a whining voice.

Looking away, I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, I'd rather not talk about it. That's why I haven't been talking a lot recently."

Swiftly, I was smacked upon the head by Ino's palm. "Hinata! That doesn't make any sense and you know it! Now spill the juicy info to your girlfriends or we'll let the sake bring it out." I considered it a hollow threat until she literally pulled out a sake bottle from her bag next to the sofa.

"Are you going to hit me with it?" I asked dumbly, pointing at the bottle.

"No, we'll make you drink the sake, silly." She rolled her eyes. "Then we'll hit you with it if that doesn't work."

"Ah..." I wasn't comfortable with being drunk around my friends. Or drunk period. I was a mega-lightweight. A single sip and I'm gone. "No thanks."

"Then tell us," TenTen said, raising a brow at how sensitive I seemed on the subject of my speech problems.

"You don't want to know, trust me," I told them, hoping to add finalization to the statement.

But it was a failure.

"Is it about that Hoshigaki guy?" Ino inquired. "I heard he was the one who kidnapped you. I also heard he was strong and you know what they say about guys who are strong." She looked at TenTen and Sakura for a reply but only received shrugs in return. She rolled her eyes again. "Strong guys are sexy! Come on, get with the program! The way I see it, Hoshigaki was a sexy beast who wanted his woman back. His woman being you, Hinata."

Without _any_ consent from me, my cheeks burned red at Ino's words.

Sakura noticed this and joined Ino, believing this was a good reaction from me.

"And he's a _bad_ boy so I bet he was rough with you," Sakura put in, much to Ino's pleasure.

I blushed deeper, not only embarrassed for myself anymore, but for _him_ as well. He'd keel over if he knew the things my friends were saying about him.

TenTen, being the only one who'd seen him before other than me stayed quiet as the other two babbled on.

"Ten, do you have your Bingo book with you?" Ino asked, a sudden rush of excitement making her lean forward a bit too far in TenTen's face.

The brunette shook her head before gently pushing Ino away with a small giggle.

"Don't worry, I have mine!" Sakura hopped up and went to the drawer in the end table, pulling out a small Bingo book.

"Alright! Let's see the sexy beast!" The blonde stated loudly, punching the air.

I looked at TenTen and saw that she was looking back at me. Quickly, I lowered my glance to my hands, sighing. _They're going to freak when they see him..._

And then it happened. All the cheerfulness, all the bright smiles, all the giddy comments about "sexy beasts" disappeared. I didn't even have to look up to know they'd found his page in the Bingo book.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced up to see TenTen smiling at me.

"Well... He's a... beast, at least," I heard Ino say quietly from across the coffee table with Sakura.

Along with the hand on my shoulder giving me support, I felt tears welling up in my eyes, throwing away what resolve the support had given me.

"He's not a beast." I sniffed once and looked down at my hands once again, offering no other words to them.

That night at the get-together, each of my three friends decided to make me happy in completely different ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Some_how TenTen convinced me I needed to train to make myself happier. So here I was, standing in the middle of a training ground straight across from the ever-_youthful_ Rock Lee. He was smiling brightly, almost blinding me with his perfectly straight teeth. I was thankful that the ever-even more-_youthful_ Maito Gai wasn't present. Both of them together would probably kill me.

Speaking of killing, I think I will kill TenTen for this later. The only good thing about getting Lee as a training partner is the fact that the only other person TenTen could've asked to help train me was Neji and we're not even going there. Not even.

Without warning, Lee shot toward me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon, Hinata! Just once and if you don't like it, you can live the rest of your life and die alone. But not until you actually give it a chance!" Ino said, almost demandingly.

"I don't want to date anyone. For a long time." Those words should be enough signs to get her to know that I _don't_ want to do something. But no, I'm talking to Ino.

"Cute guys are all over Konoha, Hinata! Take your pick!" She thought for a few moments while walking next to me down the market street of Konoha. "I'm sure _Naruto_ would go on a date with you."

I turned to her with a coy look. "I want someone who's more... mature, thank you."

"What about Asuma?" She asked quickly.

"What _about_ Asuma?" I hedged, hoping she really wasn't considering what I thought she was.

"Would you at least give Asuma a chance?" Her voice rose at the end of the sentence as if she were implying that I'd be crazy if I didn't date Asuma.

"Ino, he's your former sensei! Have some respect! Besides, he has a kid. With my former sensei. And they're married. Sort of." No one actually knew if they were legally married. Neither Kurenai nor Asuma seemed to take something like that into consideration. They just _went_ with things.

"So? Those things aside, he's pretty cute, no?" Her index finger went to her chin and she gave a thoughtful look. "What about Kakashi?"

At that, I laughed. "You're hopeless! A hopeless boy-crazy girl who could have any guy she wants but decides to spend her time helping out a friend who doesn't really need help."

She pouted before rolling her eyes, something that I noticed she did a lot, and saying, "You said someone more _mature_. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being boy-crazy. You should try it some time."

Without hesitation, I shook my head no and continued down the busy street.

Within seconds, Ino was right next to me once again. "Look at that guy. Isn't he a hottie? Want me to call him over?"

"No."

"I'll take that as a yes," she said with a huge grin and began to flail her arms. "Hey, you with the brown hair! The one with the black shirt! Over here!"

"Ino! I said no!" I warned, trying to get her to put her arms down, but it didn't work.

Unfortunately, she'd caught the attention of the guy who really wasn't too bad looking at all. He left the fruit stand he'd been standing at and made his way toward us. As he approached, Ino began pepping me, saying things like "Smile and giggle", "Blush because you are a natural", and "Don't be afraid to show a little skin".

"I'm not _flirting_ with this guy!" I told her in almost a yell when the man was only a few feet away.

"Hey," he greeted Ino and me, finally making it across the nearly packed street. "Were you calling me?" He had a charming smile that made him more attractive than before. He was looking at both me and Ino, waiting for an answer from either of us. I couldn't say a word due to his smile and equally amazing eyes.

"Yeah, my friend here thinks you're really cute." Ino pushed me forward, toward him. In that instant, I dropped my shopping bags. Before I could bend to pick them up, the guy had caught them and was handing them back to me.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

He shook his head. "No problem." His smile returned. "So you think I'm cute?"

Before I could respond, he continued.

"Name's Haru, what's yours?"

For a second, I thought my stutter was going to return, but it didn't. "Hinata."

"Beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl," he complemented, making me blush. "Thanks for considering me cute, even in my worst clothes. I'm actually here to get medicine for my little sister. If I didn't have to take care of her, I'd take you to dinner or something." He held up a small bag that had the name of the village pharmacy on it.

I nodded in understanding, happy that I didn't have to go on a date with him, not that it would really be a bad thing at this point. He was cute and apparently he thought I was cute so that could only mean great things, right? But his sister was sick so he couldn't. How convenient.

"But maybe this Saturday?" He added after a moment. "Are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah," I replied, my voice sounding breathless.

"Then I'll meet you at the cafe next to the movie theatre. Around nine sound okay?"

I nodded quickly.

"Good," he said with one more charming smile. "See you then, Hinata-hime."

When he was out of sight, a sudden sick feeling entered the pit of my stomach. Once I felt it, I knew what it was. I felt like I was _cheating_. Which wouldn't make sense unless I was already _with_ someone. But I wasn't. Still, the feeling lingered.

"Yay, Hinata!" Ino pounced on me and giggled. "Congrats, little one! You have been promoted to big girl sized things. Like dating! Whoo!"

I rolled my eyes, mimicking what Ino usually does. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's get lunch."

"Fine, but we're discussing what we're going to do with that training bra of yours. You've got bigger boobs than the rest of us yet you don't show it off at all. That's a big problem, Hinata-_hime_."

I sighed, blushing only a little. _This date better be well worth it._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura left me alone. Saturday afternoon when I came home from training with Lee, which was, like always, completely intense and insane, Sakura didn't bother me. It wasn't that she was ignoring me or avoiding me, but she didn't mention anything to me about... _any_thing. We'd go about everything like normal roommates, saying things to each other here and there about little, trivial things but nothing more. That was okay, though. I wasn't going to talk to her either.

Until she saw me crying.

That's when the words just began to flow out in waves of emotion. Sakura sat next to me, draping an arm around my scrunched up form on my bed. I moved to hide my face because no one had ever seen me break down like this before. People have seen me cry; they've seen me yell in anger. But the feeling of her being there while I was so vulnerable was extremely unsettling.

"Hinata, don't cry. You're strong, I know you are. Please tell me what's wrong."

I cried harder, remembering those were nearly the same things Kisame had told me when I cried around him. "I m-miss him, S-Sakura," I burbled, the words coming out in between sobs and hiccups.

Oddly, Sakura knew who I was referring to. I didn't have to say his name and she didn't ask. And what she did next I didn't expect.

One moment, she was there right next to me, attempting to soothe me, and the next, she was gone and I could hear rummaging shuffles coming from the living area. In no time, she was next to me again. This time with the Bingo book in her hand.

She flipped through the pages, stopping on the one page I already knew she was going to. She shoved the book in my face, giving me a fantastic view of a gruesome picture of a blood-covered shark-man.

"Tell me, Hinata. Why do you miss him? What makes him so special?" She interrogated while keeping me from pushing the book away.

I closed my eyes, turning my head away from the stupid Bingo page. "I-I love him, Sa-Sakura. Th-that's all th-there is."

She sighed, but didn't say anything for a while. If it weren't for her audible breathing pattern, I would have thought she had left. With my knees at my chest, I buried my face in my arms as my breathing became more even. I thought maybe she'd go away and leave me alone eventually.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I heard but didn't reply.

"If you love him, then why are you here?"

I didn't reply to that either. Mainly because I didn't know the answer. She didn't need to know that I've asked myself that every day since I've been back.

"Hinata!"

Suddenly, I was grabbed by the shoulders and shaken roughly. I couldn't avoid it any longer, so with a jolt, my eyes opened wide. Sakura's face was inches from mine. She sported a determined look I hadn't seen since she told me about how much she had wanted our apartment before we'd gotten it.

"Open your eyes!"

She stopped shaking me and gave me a look that said she was making sure I wasn't mentally ill.

At length, I blurted, "My eyes _are_ open."

Again, she sighed. This time, she let go of me and I was prepared for her to go into lecture mode. And Sakura never disappointed.

"Not literally. Stop being like that. You know what I mean. Open your damn eyes and realize that you aren't happy here."

"I'll get over it eventually. Life goes on. I have a date later today; I should probably be getting ready." I shoved off the bed only to be pulled back by my persistent friend. She looked at me, but I kept looking forward, not facing her in fear I might start crying again.

"What's your date like, Hinata? What does he like to do?"

I had no idea where this was headed. "I don't know."

"Oh, well what does Kisame like to do?"

It was like a shot in the dark. Painful and precise. "He likes to... fight and... clean Samehada."

"Samehada is his sword?"

"Yeah..." My words were barely whispers. I wasn't sure if she could even hear me.

"Is your date, what's his name- Haru- handsome?"

"W-well yes..." I stared at the poster on the wall across from us. It was one of some famous guitarist Ino was 'in love' with. She'd given it to me as an apartment-warming gift.

"Does he have amazing eyes, perfectly straight teeth, and a breath-taking smile?" I thought she was going to giggle at that one, but of course she didn't. Instead she continued, "Do you think Kisame has any of those things? Or is Haru better?"

Without any hesitation or second thoughts, I looked at her, saying, "Kisame's eyes are yellow. They aren't amazing, they're unique. Yeah, Kisame's teeth are perfectly straight _and_ razor-sharp so that makes him dangerous in a sexy way. And he doesn't have the most breath-taking smile. His smile is angry and frustrated, yet so completely endearing that my heart feels like it might stop every time I see it. Haru doesn't begin to compare."

Sakura expressed shock and then happiness as she hugged me. "Since you still admit to these things, you have to go back to him!"

"But I can't. This village is like a curse on me, Neji will come after me if I leave, or Naruto will. I don't want anyone to die. Not Kisame, not Neji," I tried to explain to her.

"I'm not sure if Lady Tsunade will issue another search for you if you leave again." Sakura looked doubtful for a second, but it disappeared in a flash and she grinned hugely. "Third time's a charm, Hinata. This is your last chance to leave the village."

Suddenly, I was struck with a feeling of terrible realization. The day I had come back, Tsunade had said that if I ran away again, I wouldn't be rescued. I'd be in the Bingo book. Right next to Kisame. Where I belonged.

With not even a little form of a plan in my brain, I stood up and ran to my closet, grabbing the pack I used for missions.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I know you love this apartment. Uhm, I don't have money to pay for my end of the rent-"

"No problem." Her smile was genuine and I thought I might just cry because of her sincerity. "Mom misses me a lot anyway. She's called me every day this week. This place was fun while it lasted."

"Thank you so much!" I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug before continuing my quick packing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to leave around nightfall. Sakura went with me to keep anyone busy who would possibly try to stop me. As we jumped from building to building, I looked out for a split second to see Haru standing outside the cafe I was supposed to meet him at. He was holding a rose, probably courtesy of Ino. I kept moving forward, leaving Haru and the cafe next to the movie theatre behind. I needed Kisame more than Konoha needed me.

Just a half mile past the gates, which Sakura and I had effortlessly passed, we decided to make our goodbyes. Before I turned from her to leave, she grabbed my arm one last time, saying, "Wait. Hinata, your headband."

"What about it?" I looked at it as best as I could from where it was hanging loosely around my neck.

She didn't say anything for a moment before finally replying, "You have to mark out the leaf symbol if you want to look like a badass missing nin. Y'know, before you go into the world of badass."

I grinned, knowing she was stalling because we weren't ever going to see ever each other again. At least not under these circumstances. I grabbed a kunai, scratched a mark across the leaf, and hugged Sakura for the last time. "Thanks, Sakura, for everything." Then I was gone.

From there, all I could think was _Suna, Suna, Suna_. _That's where our new base was supposed to be nearest to._

I journeyed throughout the night, stopping every two hours for about five minutes. Once day had made its arrival, I was near the point to where the forest ended and desert began. My rations were enough to last me a week, but I only had enough water for another two days. I was sure I didn't need it because I would make it to Suna by the next day at least.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suna was a sticky, bustling, village filled with strange smells that were completely different than Konoha. I'd been to Suna before, but not since Gaara had become the Kazekage. Things actually look... _better._ Not planning to make my visit any longer than I needed to, I hurried through the streets. I put my forehead protector away and wore the dark brown jacket TenTen had given me as an apartment-warming present since my old one was too small. With the hood over my head and my bangs over my eyes, I tried to keep a low profile.

The market place was the liveliest part of the village. People yelling about prices, children running around, animals making noises. I stopped at a stand that was selling rice balls. As I was going over what I wanted to eat, I gazed across the street and something caught my eye.

Itachi.

Forgetting the rice balls, I ran for the tea house across the street from the stand. Halfway there, I stopped. If I ran to Itachi and began talking to him in public it would draw attention. Especially since _both_ of us seemed to be inconspicuously dressed. So instead, I walked down the street, hoping he noticed me.

My hope wasn't wasted, because less than ten seconds after I saw him, he was in front of me grabbing my wrist but making it seem like he was holding my hand, and pulling me away from the busy streets to the outermost area of the village. Once alone, he let go of my aching wrist and slammed me against the wall of a nearby building.

"What the Hell is with you stupid women? Are you all born mental?" His voice was its usual icy tone.

I glared at him, but ignored his comments. "Where's Kisame? I want to see him."

He didn't answer, but spoke on. "You left him. Twice. Then, you go and get some other guy to fuck with back in Konoha as if you were never with Kisame. Wench, Kisame _cared_ for you. I told him not to trust women. Now I think he believes me for once, thanks to you." His glare was _so_ much better than mine.

"Some other guy...?" I thought for a second and realized, _Haru!_ "How do you know about that?"

"Kisame told me."

"Liar," I accused with malice.

Sickeningly, he smiled broadly. "After you left, he went after you and stayed in Konoha for several weeks. He came back a few days ago saying he never wanted to fall in love again. I guessed the rest."

My eyes went downcast, me feeling dejected. "So, Kisame won't take me back..."

"Whether he will or not is up to him. Either way, I'm taking you to him."

Itachi's words surprised me, making me look up quickly in shock. "What? Why?"

"I shouldn't help you," his stony face lost it's glare, and stayed emotionless. "But yesterday... I caught him... crying." Then, I saw him visibly shudder.

At once, a tight grip on my wrist pulled me away from the wall I was leaning against. Itachi led me forward, out of the village and into the desert.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new base was underground. The fact that it was in the middle of the desert made it insanely cold at night. Fortunately for me, I had the thick brown jacket on, because it was about an hour after sunset when we made it there.

I didn't trust Itachi, but allowed him to perform a jutsu for both of us to enter the base. There was apparently no other way inside.

Once in the base, I was shivering in no time at all. I followed the Uchiha until he stopped, saying, "His room" while pointing at the door we were in front of.

"Thank you, Itachi," I said quietly as he walked away. He didn't say anything back, but I pretended he was happy to help.

Nervously, I rubbed my hands against my pants, took a deep breath, and grabbed the cold door knob. Thankfully, it wasn't locked. I opened it slowly, poking my head inside. The room was completely dark. I slipped inside and shut the door quietly, smoothly. Accompanying the darkness was a creepy silence. But I felt he was there. On the bed.

"Kisame," I whispered.

Nothing.

"Ki-" I was cut off by the sound of a growl.

"I told you to stay out of my fucking head. Go away. I don't give a shit anymore." Kisame's voice made me go into an instant high, but the words he was saying weren't ignored.

"B-but I can explain-- About Haru. It was Ino's-"

"Don't give me bullshit excuses. The real Hinata wouldn't fucking lie to me!" He yelled.

_The real Hinata?_

He continued, "The _real_ Hinata would admit the truth. And probably blush like a dumb ass. She was always so beautiful when she blushed."

At that point, I didn't know what was going on. Why was he referring to me as "she" instead of "you"?

"The real Hinata wouldn't come back either," he said softly, almost too quietly for me to hear.

Finally, I asked, "What do you mean 'the _real_ Hinata'? I'm real!"

"Sure, just like the last hundred times I imagined you coming back to me, making excuses and wanting me to forgive you. Let me guess, that's what you came in here for? My forgiveness? To fucking bad."

I could feel my eyes beginning to prickle with tears. "S-so you really d-don't love me anymore?"

A pause. "I still love you. I'll always love you, but I'm sick of being a delusional, love-sick bastard. I think Itachi might kill me soon. Hopefully."

I thought, _There's no way in Hell he's going to lay a hand on you_, as I ran forward in the darkness until my legs hit the bed and I flopped down on what I was sure was Kisame. I didn't know what body part I was facing but it seemed to be his... arm. Maybe.

"What the Hell?!"

A lamp on the bedside table was turned on, illuminating the room and proving me right. I was on his arm. I sat up, getting off of him, and looked him over. He was staring at me, jaw slightly slack. His unique yellow eyes searching mine, I offered a shy smile, hoping he'd smile in return.

Like a bolt of lightening, he was sitting up in front of me. First, he grabbed my hands in each of his larger ones. Then, he used a hand to cup my right cheek, causing me to lean toward him as he did the same. Almost inaudibly, he whispered, "Say something."

"I love you."

Leaving no space between us, he crushed our lips together. We kissed for what seemed like two seconds, but we broke away from each other, me gasping, him laughing.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I thought you were another delusion. You, kid, have made me fucking insane," he said, at the same time grabbing me and pulling me into his lap and against his chest. He held me there, not letting go for anything. And I didn't want to leave that spot with him for anything. I cuddled in his warmth that was very different than the extremely cold atmosphere of the base.

"I'm sorry, Kisame. For everything." I hoped he would forgive me.

He kissed my temple before saying, "You're lucky I'm a selfish bastard. You leave again, I'm committing mass murder."

"Don't worry," I told him, unzipping the jacket to show him my marked out headband. "I'm officially missing. Tsunade said I'd be right next to you in the Bingo books. Sweet, huh?"

He smirked, tracing his thumb over the crossed out leaf. "Welcome to the world of badass."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

----Owari----

**Firstly, I know I bent a few rules like the thing about Hinata leaving at age sixteen. That's silly, but I could see Hinata doing that. Secondly, I don't know how the process of getting an apartment works, but I wrote it out this way so that's how it's going to stay. Lastly, I know Asuma is supposed to be dead and yadda yadda, but c'mon, this is fiction so hopefully, you can live with my little bent rules. And yeah, I know Kisame wasn't in it much except for the very ending, but that's just the way it happened. I hope this story made you think, "I can do better than this!" and make you want to write your own version of KisaHina. I know I'd read it. :D**

**Thank you so much for reading this! I had fun writing this, mostly. I hope it was worth while. If not, then too bad sucker because you just wasted your time reading my fanfic! Kukukuku!**

**x-sunny-x**


End file.
